Guilty Birthdays
by Kitty-Cat-Kauri
Summary: “Now every time it’s your birthday, I want a kiss, whether you like it or not" Axel told Roxas. He wanted a kiss, but then he got just plain greedy...and when Roxy wants out, Namine pushes him in. Akuroku.yaoi.
1. short PROlogue

okay i got this idea and it wouldn't leave i decided for a birthday gift to me i will start a new series. starring Axel and Roxas.

so basically enjoy i do this for fun and i don't own kingdom hearts. but i put it on my wish list.

* * *

Roxas' bottom lip shook with fright as he looked down at the broken vase. It was his birthday today and he was going to get scolded for an accident.

"Tut, tut, tsk, tsk." Roxy a calm mocking voice came from behind him. Gasping he spun on his heel to come face to face with a taller red head. Having only just turned 5 years old, almost everyone was taller then him, but the 8 year old Axel was even slightly taller then his peers

"Not very good, eh? Isn't it your birthday? Well, maybe I can do something to help you?" Axel jumped down from his post.

"Please..." Roxas baby voice shook terrified.

Axel smirked before leaning down and pressing his lips to Roxas' quivering pair. Roxas blanked, stood in shock. Axel pulled away satisfied a smiling as if he got the last cookie.

"Now every time it's your birthday, I want a kiss, whether you like it or not." Axel stood tall with his hands on his waist. "Remember that?"

Roxas considered shaking his head but he really wanted help with this problem. He glanced at the broken porcelain before nodding his head with his eyes shut closely.

"Good boy." Axel patted his short blonde spikes.

A teaching assistant rushed into the room. "So this is where the sound came from. What happened here?" she pursed he lips and looked threatening.

"Um...I..." Roxas started quietly.

"I did it, miss." Axel interrupted "I was playing with Roxas and I pushed it over thinking it would scare him."

Roxas stared at the innocent red head, glancing to the floor and back to the teacher.

"Well it wasn't very nice," she scolded, "I'm going to have to take you to the head of school for this. You could have hurt him," she finished taking his little hand. "Now come on Roxas you come too we don't want you to get hurt."

Roxas watched the vase disappear from his sight as he also was taken away from the scene of the crime.

Biting his lip, he just concentrated on walking on and not tripping over his long black coat.

Axel looked at him and grinned. He seemed to shrink back, terrified of the boy. Axel puckered his lips at the boy, ensuring a blush to adorn chubby cheeks.

It seemed Axel was indeed seriously with his request and unless he wanted to get in trouble, he would have to obey Axel's orders...


	2. Over the Years

_second chapter finally i know. not as good as it coulsd have been i think but i try to rememberwhat i was like during some ages...and i was terrible._

_so i'm not good at portraying what people are like at some ages, i think. and i also skipped a few years cause i thought it might be a little boring._

_that you for reviews and alers. it really kicked off i was just in shock._

**sorry for mistakes, i've been through it but then i'm not a proofreader. i just can't do my own work. especially if it's really fast, so sorry once again.**

* * *

"Come on Hayner!" The little blonde ran towards the door to his house. The main party over, they had still left the buffet out for the kids running around. Roxas had started a game of chase with his recently new friend Hayner.

"I'm coming," Roxas the slightly taller boy called. "I will catch you!" The blonde shouted back determined, as he raced through the kitchen.

Roxas squealed running around the sofa, not expecting the computer charger wire to be there.

He tripped, falling flat on his face. His lip was bleeding where he had just nicked it, but what scared him the most was the way the said laptop was lying on its side and the way the CD was just poking out of its position.

"Roxas?! What was that crash?!"

Roxas sat up terrified of the footsteps coming from the stairs.

His eyes filled with tears, that, itself was a rare sight.

"Come on, Roxas!" Hayner's voice shook as he scampered away from danger. Roxas was just too scared to move. His brother, Cloud, appeared in the doorway looking flustered and ruffled. His face dropped seeing the fallen electronic.

"Oh, Roxas, you didn't?!" then the anger came through. "I have been burning that disc for 3 days! I can't believe I had to start again."

"I'm so sorry," Roxas wailed cringing away from him, trying to hide behind the sofa.

"It's not good enough, I leave the room for 5 minutes with Leon and you go and do this! You're nothing but trouble." Cloud advanced towards the shaking boy raising his hand.

"Roxas didn't do it," a familiar voice blasted through his heartbeat thumping in his ears. "I did it...Roxas was running but I fell chasing after him and tripped over the wire pulling it down. I ran away but Roxas was too scared..."

"Axel..." his brother's voice softened considerably. "You need to be more careful Roxas is younger then you..."

"I know, sorry Coud..."

"Good boy," Cloud sighed up righted the computer and took it to his room. Axel waited for the door to shut upstairs before talking again.

"You really are clumsy, Roxy."

"Shut up..." had the redhead seen him crying?

"Don't I get my kiss Roxas?" Axel stepped closer.

Roxas hated Axel's hands on his cheeks he struggled and twisted away but Axel held him fast and swooped down. He apathetically waited till the sensation of lips on lips had past.

His cheeks were adorned with a soft pink glow.

"So cute Roxas," Axel hugged the boy tight. "Let's go get cake."

Roxas raced past the open back door to his birthday layout in the back yard. Straight past the disgusted boy that was his best friend Hayner.

* * *

"Hello, I'm back for another year," the boy triumphantly leaned against the doorway. Roxas just stared uncaring at the computer screen. Hair was gelled like usual and eyes not even glancing at the tall red head in the doorway. A large colourful badge with a huge yellow 12 still hung there from where Axel had promptly pinned it to his shirt earlier.

The little boy who used to kick and scream was sitting at a desk, typing away on the computer." Axel I see you everyday at school. You attacked me in the cafeteria. I think everyone knows it's my birthday now."

"Ah, yes, well, this is now, and I have come for my payment!" Slinking into his room Axel slid his arms around this neck. "I can't wait till you're older maybe 15, I bet you'll look handsome...you look cute now," I like cute but I think you'll definitely be handsome. Then I'll enjoy our little exchanges even more. he flicked his tongue at Roxas' ear. The boy shifted uncomfortable with the gesture.

"Fine." he turned and ceremonially tugged Axel down by his hair and kissed him. Within the next 5 seconds he had let go and get back to his story he was typing up for English.

"I hate it, when you do it like that, it seems so unemotional." Axel pouted going back to hugging the boy.

"I can't help it, I don't love you." Roxas sighed.

"What do you know about love?" Axel pulled back in confusion. Roxas tilted his head back to look into green eyes, "I probably know more then you."

Fuming, Axel spun Roxas around suddenly and kissed him once more, his hands gripping the side of Roxas' face.

Roxas was pushing at Axel's shoulders. he finally managed to push off. Breathing heavily Roxas stared accusing at Axel, who stormed out, slamming the door on the way.

* * *

Roxas was lying on the grass on the hill... his friend surrounded him. Pence was next to Olette her next to Hayner and the Roxas was on the end. This was the perfect end to a perfect birthday. The sun light their faces as it faded to dark

"We really better get home." pence started to sit up.

"Yeah." Hayner agreed himself standing.

Roxas was helped up by Olette, "Ah, you guys go on, I need to do something..."

Hayner stared suspiciously "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"NO!" Roxas blurted suddenly "just go..."

The worried blonde walked slowly down the path looking back at the lonely blonde. He considered going back but saw another figure join him.

He held his breath as he heard his friend's voice appear over the soft breeze.

"I don't want to...why can't you leave me this year?"

Hayner already knew the shadowy figure was Axel. He appeared every year always on Roxas' birthday they'd talk a little before Axel would lean down and kiss Roxas.

Axel towered above the small boy, of course Roxas still had to grow being only 13 and Axel being 16

Axel stepped towards a frightened boy.

"Come on Roxas...you still owe me...remember every year..." he held onto Roxas' shoulders, who just stared blankly. "Please, Roxas, every single year this is what I look forward to..."

Suddenly Roxas was in his arms eyes clenched shut and lips tight on his.

Axel took advantage and slipped his hand behind a small neck and pulled his head back causing a gasp. It took a while for Roxas to realise Axel was kissing him again, like he was the elder's oxygen.

Strange thing is Roxas didn't mind, he quite liked the feel of Axel tongue brushing against his. Enticing soft moans from his throat.

Roxas shaking participated in the kisses. Breaking apart for air only to press back against him small hands wrapping in fire red hair._ "It's getting long..."_ he noted. Roxas felt the crispy grass tickle the side of his cheek as soft hot lips were dotted along his jaw.

"A-Axel..." he moaned his small nails clinging to a thin frame his breath hitched as he felt long finger caress his bare skin

"Ah, no, Axel." don't he groaned trying to press him away.

Axel only kissed him again just a little more forceful then before.

"No... Axel." he pushed on the red heads shoulders.

"Rox-as." Axel whined sliding his warm hands up his shirt.

"No." he protested more struggling.

Axel looked down at the small boy. "I'm sorry, Roxas" he breathed deeply.

"Axel please go now...you've had your kiss."

"No, please, Roxas don't just blow me off like that. Not after you accepted me with such fervour." Axel loved using unusual words in casual conversations.

"Axel...get off..." the red head nipped his neck one last time before going to sit up. He was abruptly pulled off of the smaller boy and thrown to the side.

"Get off him you rapist!" Roxas was jerked up by his collar and held behind his friend.

"Hayner? What?! He wasn't-"

"Well you told him to get off you!" the dirty blonde proceeded to kick the older teenager in the ribs.

"But, he's my friend he wouldn't-"

"Some friend!" Hayner scoffed, "Every year I see you together and he always kisses you. Tell me why Roxy well?!"

"I'm paying him back for something."

"With your body?! Like a common whore?" Hayner rounded on him.

"It's not like that!" Roxas insisted bring his hands to his side.

"Well, he was on top of you! That's what it looks like!" Hayner fumed before storming away.

He left a confused boy and a guilty pyro.

Roxas watched the sun disappear beyond the horizon; the final rays reflected his tears and sadness.

"Roxy I'm-"

"Don't talk to me...just go..." Roxas continued to blankly take in the twilight sky.

"I'm sorry Roxy..."

The perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

Roxas gazed at the girl entranced by her drawing, smooth simple pencil strokes sketching on plain paper. Roxas finally gave up his self control and leaned over kissed her shoulder exposed by the simple summer dress she wore.

"Roxas," she giggled "stop it, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Concentrate on me." he pouted, "It's my birthday besides I just want a little kiss."

"But it's never a little kiss with you." namine smiled looking at him with a soft teasing stare in her bright eyes, "I swear, you'll become a nympho when you're older."

"Meany," Roxas was disturbed by his message tone. He took in the message and slid the mobile into his pocket. "I just have to go for a moment."

In his room, he quietly shut the door and turned to glare at the red head on his bed.

"That your girlfriend? I heard your conversation, you know? I can satisfy you..."

"How did you get in here?" Roxas glowered hands on hips.

"Sneaked, of course," Axel shrugged. "But in the end I just came for my-"

"Kiss, I know," Roxas finished. "Let's just do it."

"Come on then, Roxy." Axel didn't move.

"Sit up first." Roxas glared at the red head stretching on his bed, not one thought crossed his mind about how delectable the pyro looked.

"Ah, ah, ahh, Roxy!" Axel tutted, he patted his thighs. Sighing Roxas shifted onto the bed, and then slowly straddled him. "You're so light." Axel complimented mockingly.

"And you're just too thin. Now shut up you idiot."

Namine sighed sliding her book and pencils into her messenger bag. Roxas had been an age so she figured she had over stayed her welcome. She carefully made her way up the stairs slowly pushing open the door.

"Hey Roxas, I need to...oh god..."

* * *

_and that's it for now...it's really not what you think is gonna happen...well that depends on what you think is gonna happen i guess..._

_review if you like- hell! review if you hate..._

_so till next time, chu!_


	3. Escaping Nightmares

thanks to people who faved/alerted/reviewed on the last chapter. it seems this story is coming out more smoothly then "Sorry I'm Late".i have a rough idea where this is going after this but it'll hopefully turn out okay. -crosses fingers-

so enjoy, chapter 3 of Guilty Birthdays,

* * *

"Hey, Roxas I need to...oh god..." the small delicate girl stopped, her hand automatically flying to mouth, as if to hide the sudden shock from the wide-eyed pair on the single bed. The chocolate brunette pried his lips from the blonde's neck.

"Oh god..." the spiky haired blonde sat up, pushing the man off of him.

"Um, I just came to tell Roxas..." she faltered "I'll go now." Namine rushed out.

Cloud and Leon sat on opposite sides of the bed, both not even glancing at each other.

"It was a good thing Namine burst in..." Leon stared.

"Yeah...Roxas wouldn't have been happy if we had messed up his bed...How did we end up here?" He asked himself exasperated. Leon answered anyway.

"Mindless flirting and foolish fumbling?" Leon leaned back against the wall. "We shouldn't do this again."

"No, we really shouldn't..." Cloud stood leaving his best _friend. "_I need a drink." was heard briefly. "Are you coming?"Leon followed shortly.

Silent was the spotless room till a stifled sound of movement came from the wardrobe.

Only seconds later a pair of teenage boys fell out onto the hard floor. Someway between their kisses and fondling, Roxas' older brother and his friend had stumbled through the hall. Not thinking much Roxas had pulled the wiry boy into his spacious wardrobe, just in time to shut the door when the older pair to fall heavily on the bed. Roxas had stopped Axel's hand from journeying further south while they held their breaths.

It was only luck that Namine had burst in and interrupted the scene. That scene would have scarred the pair for life if it had continued.

"Axel, get off!" Roxas kicked redhead off of him, then twisted away. Axel sat up confused; he looked down at the sobbing blonde.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" He leaned down taking the boy's face in his warm hands.

"I can't do it anymore! I don't want to hurt Namine!" Roxas spat crawling out from him. "I won't do it again! This was the last time..." he finished.

Axel glowered, his eyes grew cold and he grabbed Roxas' wrist with a newfound strength. "You want to _escape_, Roxas? You want escape everything you ever did? Like back when it started the vase? Then with Cloud's computer, I stopped you getting hurt? Remember that accident when you were-"

"Shut _up!_" Roxas screamed thrashing about. "Let me go!" he jerked his hands away and scratching Axel's pale skin. Axel fought to keep him under control, which was especially hard as Roxas was a feisty guy when he wanted boy. Even though he was only small, he was not defenceless. Losing all energy, Roxas finally collapsed sobbing and almost liking the heat Axel provided as he stroked his hair and cooed gentle words of comfort in his ear.

"Do you feel better?" Axel stood pulling Roxas up with him, the small boy rested on his shoulder. "Do you really want a way out of this?"

"Mm..." Roxas' reply was muffled and short. Referring to their conversation Axel could only take it as a "yes"...

Axel tilted Roxas' face to see his reaction when he said those three little words.

* * *

Roxas was staring blankly at his phone. His face showing no emotions, neither did it betray his feelings at that precise moment. He was sure every time Cloud passed his door, he would hesitate a moment longer then the last time, and then move on. The lack of sound coming from the room was insanely abnormal. Because it was quiet.

Roxas was grateful that it wasn't Axel and himself that Namine had walked in on. but...maybe he thought it might give her a reason to forget him, then at least that way he wouldn't have to end their relationship.

Did he have to end it anyway?

Of course he did...he wouldn't be able to hold his girl with the thought of someone else running through his head... he wouldn't be able to kiss the saint when he had eagerly returned another man's.

He couldn't do it by text...that would be wrong. She was so nice, so understanding. Maybe she would accept and not ask questions.

His phone sang out her ringtone, handpicked by the girl herself. Shaking, he reached out and answered.

"_...Roxas?" _the softness of her voice made her seem so fragile.

He gulped "Yes, Namine...?"

"_I have something to say...Will you listen?"_

"Of course I will." He didn't like where this was going.

"_I have this friend...My best friend from childhood..."_

"Hm?"

"_She got in touch with me..."_ he could hear her sniffling.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"_She confessed to me..."_

"Oh..." he could see where this was going. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or upset.

"_And I think I like her back...I'm sorry..."_

"It's okay...I have to come clean too...I was about to break up with you...someone also came to me with something and... And I was so confused...I'm sorry."

Namine let out a sob of relief "..._Can we still be friends then?"_

"Of course...I'll see you later then..."

"_Yeah...later."_

Then it was over. Within a few minutes his whole life had just fallen apart with Axel's request.

* * *

Roxas couldn't sleep peacefully. His dream...

He kept on seeing scenes that had put him in this situation.

The smashed vase...the tilted computer...the up turned car...

He continued to see every single touch he had shared with his so called protector. It was like an old TV changing channel every scene.

Bzzz.

Bzzz.

With a distinctive low, warm voice overlapping the periodic hum. Always murmuring the same words. He could feel his blood boiling, seeing how he had played straight into fiery hands. And now he couldn't break away from the persuasive caresses, convincing whispers.

Like a jumping DVD, he saw the scene from earlier. Glittering, but cold, poisonous eyes. Then that voice, he couldn't move...captivated, like a nightmare you couldn't awake from. Your body heats up. Your heart pounds. You twist and struggle. You groan with discomfort.

Can't...leave...nightmare...

Then you bolt.

Roxas was gasping to cope with his heart pumping blood violently, he felt faint, his head ached. Why the same goddamn sentence? Roxas fell back with a small sob. Why had it left him so broken? Was it what he had said after?

"_Don't be so impatient, Roxy. I've taken my fill this year, you'll have to wait...but I want you, Roxy...got it memorized?"_

Splashing freezing water on his face messily he lifelessly stared at his eyes in the mirror. They had gone from happy to sad to dead in a matter of years. From a cheerful child to a moody teen, now he just felt like he was selling his body...like Hayner said...

All because of a stranger he met exactly 8 years ago. He half expected for long bony arms to snake around him, see those haunting, laughing, preying eyes and feel a burning breath on his ear.

"_Sleep with me."_

* * *

So how was it? good? bad? it kinda confused me abit, and i wrote it! lol...so yeah Axel wants to sleep with Roxas but not now.

review if you like, review if you hate.

So... Cloud and Leon is this chap. Not sure who Namine is going to end up with though...kinda irresponsible to have that in actually...but i like it there so it stays.

...i was going to say something else...but i forgot...oh yeah! Was it kinda predictable? i'm not sure...

so thanks very much.

till next time, chu!


	4. A Little Too Far

_please don't kill me...i've just had a major writers block on all my stories. -sigh- i feel so bad... but i got this done, and i'm actually really happy with this._

_thank you to **xStillxInxLovex, Fire Angel 88, Bubblegum Head, catskid100** and **Zheyne,** if your reading you got your Larxene/Namine. _

_so without further ado, i give you, Guilty Birthdays chapter 4, A little too Far._

Roxas felt like crap, and he didn't half look it.

Namine welcomed him to another day of the hell called school, as usually. She was slightly taken back by his appearance, black bags under his bloodshot eyes, his normally laid back postured was slow and his attire seemed to be slopped on him.

It wasn't till they sat in the cafe after school hours, she confronted him.

"Are you okay?" She whispered leaning closer. Roxas kept his head down staring into the dark swirls of his coffee. "Is this about us...breaking up?"

His head jerked up in shock, "No! It's not that. I was just...I'm just tired..."

"Why couldn't you sleep? I know you usually sleep, no matter what, so something must have happen, and if it's not me, it's something else." Namine's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Just come off it Nam." He watched her pull out a book from her messenger bag. "What are you reading?"

"It's nothing." she answered quickly, setting it down.

"It's got to be something, you're going red." He glanced at the binding. "Marquis de Sade: his complete works...why are you reading that!?"

"Larxene said it was good." she hissed stuffing it back where it came from.

"Who's Larxene?"

"My girlfriend. I hope you don't mind but I said we'd meet her here."

"Its okay...but that book worries me." Roxas sat back, eyeing her bag with distaste.

"She said it's funny." Namine muttered.

"Then she is one strange girl, how did you meet her?"

"In the book store, when I was 6, she was 9 and we just started talking. I hung around with her for a few years then I had to move." Namine lit up again. "She's nice, she's in this gang and they're all so funny, oh Axel is in it too, you know?"

"Yeah, I know him. I didn't know he was in a gang though." _Just makes him seem even worse... _he added to himself.

"Yeah, and it's really funny, everyone teases him because he's got some unrequited love. They were going on about it and joking and stuff, he says the guys is really someone special. I guess that person is gonna be someone he really likes."

"Yeah, guess so..." Roxas figured Axel was just playing with him until he got this other guy. It seemed like something Axel would do, but then those eyes that pierced through him taking in his fear and shock.

When he glanced back up to namine there was also another girl there, cloaked arm around Namine's thin shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"This is Larxene, this is my girlfriend." Namine introduced them.

"Oh! It's Axel boyfriend!"

"What?" Namine blanked.

"Huh? What the hell? Who said I was?" Roxas was definitely not Axel's anything.

"Well, Axel seems pretty enthusiastic when he talks about you, he has this picture of you two and it isn't suggesting otherwise. Are you really not going out?" Larxene called the wqaiter over to order her drink.

"No, he's my friend, not even that, maybe an acquaintance."

"Aw, he will be so disappointed to hear that...hey Nammy! We should invite Roxas to the weekly gathering!" Larxene sipped her fresh coke.

"We could do will the superior mind?"

"Of course not! He always likes new meat." Larxene bared a clown like grin.

"Then its decided!" Namine smiled softly without even consulting the bamboozled blonde opposite her.

-kissxkiss-

The next Saturday Roxas was indeed dragged along with namine to meet the gang.

The two friends strolled to the car park, where the rest were supposedly waiting.

"You know on Thursday?" Namine referred to when Roxas had met Larxene, "what did she mean 'you're his boyfriend?'"

"I'm not," he mumbled, he had been desperately trying to forget his "boyfriend".

"What did she mean about a picture?"

"Okay, Namine promise not to tell anyone." he pulled her to the side. "I did something bad when I was younger, don't ask what it is, but Axel over the years has saved my ass, on my birthday, he'd find me, no matter where I was, and I'd...I'd kiss him."

Her face was frozen in a smile.

"So...even when...I was dating you...the other day...when you disappeared?"

"He was in my room...I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it but..." Roxas was scared Namine was going to snap soon, she hated secrets being kept from her.

"But I walked in, Cloud and Leon?"

"Please don't remind me, we were crammed in the wardrobe. You're not mad?"

"No not so much, for some reason..." she smiled but then frowned, "Is he why you looked terrible after?"

"Yeah, he said something but it doesn't matter now...I'm going to sort it." Roxas tried to pass the subject carefully.

"Roxas, what did he say?"

"It doesn't matter I told you." He tried to shrug it off and walked faster.

"Ro...xas...?" She growled, glowering. Namine could be intimidating when she wanted to.

"He wants to sleep with me."

"WHAT?!" She shrieked stiffening.

"Exactly, this was exactly why I didn't tell you." Roxas cowered away form her wrath.

"But Roxas, you should have told me before! I could have helped you sort something out, or something."

"Namine, its okay, I've still got a whole year, its okay calm down-"

"I'm going to_ kill_ him and _crush_ him and _ram his intestines_ down his _slit_ throat." She hissed darkly.

"Namine ... oh look, its Larxene."

"Larxene!?" She glowed running to the taller woman, who enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hey, Axel, look, look!" An unfamiliar voice caught Roxas' attention. "It's your Roxy-kins!! Roxas over here!" A boy jumped up and down pointing down at the red head who stared blankly at him. Abruptly the bouncing buy fell through the crate he'd used as a trampoline. Cursing he tugged his leg from the wood as people shook their head at him and laughed.

'_Who the hell...?'_

"Hiya, I'm Demyx!" he waved, he pulled Axel next to him, "I'm Axel's best friend I've heard so much about you. I've just surprised I never met you...but I'm glad I did." he grinned and nodded slowly, he looked over Roxas before adding, "Axel was right, you are quite cute."

"Shut up you idiot." Axel pushed him away. He found his usual self and lifted Roxas chin to stare down at him.

"Miss me already Blondie?" Axel smirked.

"I was dragged here." Roxas huffed looking anywhere but those eyes.

"Do you still hate me?" Axel teased leading him a little away form the large group of teens.

"Of course, feelings don't change over night you know." Roxas turned away from him.

"You look tired could you not sleep? Was it because of my question?" His breath flickered across Roxas' neck. It was so distracting. He could sense Axel getting closer, if it was possible.

"AHA! I got you now Nammy!"

"Larxene not again."

Roxas attention broke he headed over towards the laughing group. In the middle Larxene and namine had been handcuffed together.

"Aw, but Nam, its fun. I don't want you to leave, it's not fair when you do go, and it breaks my heart to see you walk away." Larxene clenched the jacket over her chest.

"Yeah, what you have left of one."

"Shut up Demyx, or I'll chain you to Xigbar." she glared, Demyx fell back whimpering, her voice was painted with honey as she turned back to namine, "Just today, and that's all. Please?"

Namine sighed her defeat. "Let's just get to the park."

"Yeah, I heard they got a new ride in!" Demyx jumped, "Come on lets go on together!" Demyx excitedly grabbed the head of the nearest person. "Oh, hello, Zexy."

"Demyx, the new ride is a love tunnel just so you know," 'Zexy' blurted out. He tried to tug his hand away.

"Ah well, can I still go with you Zexy?"

"Awww...poor Demyx likes the bookworm." A snigger came from the black hair boy with a white streak running through it.

The gang burst into laughter at the hyper boy's expense, his cheek flushed red as he dropped the frozen boys arm and edged away.

"Roxy, will you go on it with me?" Axel hung from his shoulders.

"I'm not in love with you." Roxas rolled his eyes, trying to shrug him off.

"But according to everyone I'm like your unofficial boyfriend." Axel smiled holding him close.

"And whose fault is that? And what's this about a picture?" Roxas tilted his head back to glare at that playful face.

"It was only a souvenir." he muttered, he took advantage of his height and pecked the boy's cheek. Roxas tutted and struggled out of the grip.

"How the hell did you take it in the first place?! As I remember your hands were occupied!" the thought made Roxas blush, but it was a good point.

"I have my ways, so if I'm not your boyfriend what am I? Lover?" Roxas stiffened with each title. "Darling, sweetheart, nightly squeeze?"

"You haven't slept at my house before..."

"Beau, beloved, soul mate?" Axel caught him again.

"What the hell? Get off?!" Roxas tried to run to namine. He managed to draw attention to him and the mocking red head.

"My domestic partner!" Axel was strill clinging to his arm, "Significant other! The reason for the fire in my heart and loins!"

"Leave me alone!"

-kissxkiss-

"Ah... Roxas, I'm so tired..." the tall boy draped himself over his friend.

"Get off you freak..." Roxas had given up fighting when he realised no one was going to rescue him from Axel. Ah I can't be bothered Roxas fell into the nearest bench. "Theme parks tire me out."

Namine collapsed next to the pair quickly pulling Larxene down as well. "Can we go to the bus station now? I really want to go home."

"Okay, okay," Larxene called over to the slow walking group. "We're taking the kiddies home! Don't expect us back!"

"Bye bye!" Demyx called still skipping along. Others grunted and some just waved.

"So you have a good time?" Axel strolled next to Roxas who kept glancing back at namine and Larxene which were following even slower.

"It was okay..." Roxas didn't want to admit that he had actually enjoyed himself in the company of the crazy people.

"Do I get a kiss to finish it off?" Axel linked arms with him.

"Are you always like that? So immoral?

"I am, it's just me. But don't worry I'll drag you to hell with me."

They heard a small bang. Heads turned to see Larxene pressing namine up against a shop window and kissing her passionately. Blushing furiously Roxas had to practically drag Axel away from the scene.

"Come on idiot," Roxas was still hold of his jacket sleeve.

"All wrong Roxy," Axel muttered he extended his hand to link fingers with Roxas'. He found it entertaining that Roxas didn't pull away. "See its better."

"Sure."

Finally at the bus station the four waited till the appropriate vehicles came in. Larxene had unchained namine from her wrist and was quietly giving her a special hug. She stated it was special cause it was from her.

"They seem happy." Axel watched them.

"They do, better match then me and Nam." Roxas observed quietly.

"So...cause you're free now can I date you?" Roxas sighed, he just wouldn't give up, would he?

"No."

"Aw, please?" Axel sulked, sticking out his bottom lip.

"No, go away." Roxas edged away from the childish teenager.

"Aw, but Roxy...I'll embarrass you." he smiled wickedly.

"Yeah whatever."

Axel withdrew a breath.

"**ROXAS WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME? DO YOU NOT LIKE ME?" **Axel cried pathetically.

"**YES AXEL! I HATE YOUR GUTS! YOU DON'T JUST WALK IN, WHEN I'M WITH MY GIRLFRIEND, DEMANDING A KISS FROM ME. AND I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"** Roxas screamed back louder then needed. **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?! YOU NEVER SEEN TWO GUYS ARGUING? **Roxas proceeded to scream at their audience.

Everyone in the station had turned to the source of the noise, they saw the two arguing and turned away again embarrassed for staring. Axel wasn't expected the outburst, maybe he had just tipped Roxas over the edge just that little bit. Roxas, nearly in tears, noticed the bus pull up.

"Namine, our bus is here." Roxas muttered quietly. After Larxene and namine said goodbye, Roxas grabbed Namine's wrist and rushed onto the waiting transport.

Roxas stared into his lap, nestled back into the hard chair. Namine glanced out to the window back to her friend.

"I think you pushed it a little far..." Namine stared. The engine rattle the bus as they started to pull out, "I think...he's crying."

Roxas snapped up but he could only see his haunting, exhausted reflection staring back.

_so there you go, my favourite chapter so far. same old routine if you please._

_review if you like, review if you hate. i love your opinions on how to write better._

_so till next time, chu._


	5. Changes

Roxas slipped into the near scolding water, it immediately calmed his nerves. He needed to clear his head about problems, and his problems included a certain redhead.

He slipped beneath the water, his hands moving up to massage his head. Way too much had happened today. Like at the park, Axel and Demyx were beside him, he couldn't' escape. If he pulled away from Axel he fell straight into Demyx's clingy clutches. He later resorted to running to Namine's side.

He was running out of air... he should really sit up...

He gulped down the air as if someone had forced him to stay submerged. He slinked back down only to where his chin met the water. He suddenly didn't like the water. It reminded him of Axel. When he touched him, it nearly burned.

-SMILE-

"Roxas wake up! Namine is here!"

"Lemme alone!" Roxas shouted back to his brother, curling into the covers; he pressed his back against the wall and sighed content. That is until the small blonde came crashing in.

"Nam..." he whined in protest.

"Well Cloud warned you." she shrugged. "Why are you up against the wall?"

"It feels good..." he pouted defensively.

"And wrapped in your covers?"

"It's warm."

"You totally love him!" she laughed, lfalling back on the computer chair.

"What?" He sat up confused, he was telling the truth.

"I mean Axel; you never used to do that, you always used to sleep with a small blanket and also curled up away form the wall. But you've changed ever since we mentioned Axel at the cafe." Naime held a small smile on her face.

"And how would you know what I sleep like?" He glared, bringing the covers around him more.

"Look, despite what you think, your brother actually checks on you in the night. He told me, before I came in and I've hugged Axel. He's pretty warm, at all times, so there's the covers and he's, how do I explain it...he nice to lean against." She sat back pleased with her explanation.

"Like the wall?" She nodded, "and you think I'm sleeping like this cause I love Axel?" Another nod. "That is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard." He deadpanned.

She shrugged again and flipped out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

The phone clicked, "taking a picture of you."

"What why? Namine your acting weird today." He sat up to talk properly to her.

"Yeah I know, but I'm meeting the gang again today and Axel wanted a picture of you when you woke up."

"He's a pervert. How did you know anyway, we only got rid of him last night?"

"I have his number, he text me last night."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Everything, but he refused to tell me why he started this kiss thing. Said it was between you two," she noticed Roxas relax again. "But yeah the pictures, I promised if I didn't get one this morning I'd give him the model one I have of you."

"I told you my parents forced me into that, it was not a model picture."

"But it was taken in a studio by a professional. Besides it makes you look angelic, and I'm sure he could use it in unspeakable ways..." she made a small movement that mimicked pumping the air.

"Eww...Nam...what did you do to yourself? You're not innocent at all, they've corrupted your clean mind."

"I was never innocent Roxas." she flounced on the bed, not taking into regard he was half naked under the sheets. "I just feel more relaxed around you since we're not dating anymore. And why are you so worried about your pictures? You love your picture being taken."

"Not to be used in Axel's way."

"Maybe we should give him that one of you without your shirt off."

"The one of me stretched out on the blanket with my jeans on?"

"Yeah, that was a hot one."

"Exactly, no, that's in my archives never to be seen again."

"If you say so, but he already knows about it and now you said he can't have it, he'll crave it even more. Come on get dressed."

"What? Where am I going?"

"You get to come too, Larxene's having lady problems at the moment and she doesn't want the guys making fun of her. If I look after Larxene you keep the hyper annoying ones away."

"Which is Axel and Demyx?"

"Yeah I guess so. And if Zexion takes care of Demyx you look after Axel."

"You hate me, don't you?" He glared tugging on his shirt.

"Of course not, I know you like Axel, so therefore I'm doing you a favour in getting you too to spend more time, since you two had a argument last night you can make up today. Be down in five!" she disappeared from the room.

"I don't like Axel!" Roxas shouted after her, throwing his pillow.

Namine stepped into he kitchen and planted herself next to Cloud, who was texting someone.

"Who's Axel? That friend of his?" He muttered not taking his eyes away form the screen.

"It's Roxas' secret love, he's in denial."

"I'm not in denial," Roxas sat in the arm chair and started to pull on his shoes. "Who are you texting anyway? You've been doing it all night."

"Leon."

"Why doesn't he come over then? It'll be easier then wasting your money."

"If he came over we wouldn't have anything to say then, so we text instead."

"Right so what are you talking about?"

"Porn." Cloud mumbled as if it answered everything. grabbed his phone and left the house.

"Well...okay then...hurry up, Roxy."

"Don't call me that..." Roxas went to tie his shoes.

"Why not...? Oh, is it because a certain red head calls you that?"

"Er...maybe..." he finished standing up and grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Don't you want to grab a coat? It might rain."

"I'll be okay. Let's go."

-SMILE-

Why didn't he listen? Why didn't he grab that coat? It would've taken two seconds but no. He had to be stupid and ignore her warning.

"Roxy, you're getting soaked, come over here," Axel held out his hand to pull him under the shelter of the playground jungle gym.

"No, it's too cramped under there you can barely fit."

"Well, sit on my lap then, it's only till Xemnas and that lot decide where we're going."

"How do I know you won't molest me?"

"You don't but," he added quickly "do you really want Demyx to drag you along to jump in the puddles? I bet you don't want your pretty shoes to get ruined."

To tell the truth his converse were already worn out, but then again Roxas hated his feet getting wet and cold. Zexion was a good example not to get pulled into Demyx's little plan in the first place.

Axel patted his lap again; he could tell Roxas was thinking of the invitation.

"Roxy! come jump in puddles with me and Zexy."

Axel had never seen the blond move so fast. Roxas slid under the cover and onto Axel's thighs.

"See isn't that better?" Axel grinned, tousling Roxas drenched hair. "Makes you look sexy."

"Shut up, you idiot, keep your hands to yourself."

"Fine..." Axel sighed not willing to push it. He dug around in his pockets only to pull out a cigarette and lighter.

Roxas stared in disbelief.

"You're not about to light up in front of me are you?"

"Why not?" Axel flicked the lighter it sparked a few times before the flame sustained. "If it makes you feel any better it's my last one, I'll stop after this one."

"Don't you dare." Roxas warned, Axel just glared and inhaled on the stick. In a quick movement the cigarette was held carefully in Roxas hands but being waved around carelessly avoiding Axel's reach.

"No- looks Roxy it's not funny, give it back." Axel stopped following the smoking stick with his eyes and hands and just settled for string dumbly at Roxas' bright amused eyes.

Roxas sighed in defeat, "Put it out and have it later." Axel could have done just that, but instead he raised it to his thin lips and inhaled again, blowing the smoke out into Roxas face.

A split second later the cigarette lay in the middle of the playground, useless.

Axel hissed with annoyance. "You really shouldn't have done that Roxy...cause now I need something else to occupy my lips."

This time Roxas didn't move fast enough.

-SMILE-

"Well...it was kinda your fault Roxas." She sighed for about the 4 time sonce they had gotten off the bus.

"Namine it was a cigarette! A stick of tobacco and tar! It was no excuse to try and rape me!" Roxas tried yet again to explain his view in the incident in the park.

"Admit it, Roxas, you enjoyed it." She teased.

"Namine, I don't like a tongue being shoved down my throat, especially after he's just been smoking." He shuddered again.

"But you sounded as if you were enjoying it; we could hear you moaning away..." she smirked knowing he couldn't win this argument.

"I was not!" she sighed again. Trust Roxas to be stubborn, the boy could be begging for more and he'd still deny he liked it after.

"Fine. But, if he stops smoking, and he tried to kiss you again, would you resist so much?"

"...yes..."

"Liar!" She pointed accusingly. "I know you want him! You'd been all over him like he was sea salt ice cream!"

"Namine, shut up!" he hissed, trying to make her lower her voice.

"I know he wants you! You're like the nicotine in his blasted cigarettes!" she shouted out, catching a few weird looks from young kids.

"Shh!"

"I'm going to lock you in a dark room!" she stopped suddenly, her tone said she wasn't joking about her plan.

"Wait? What?"

"And I'm not letting you out till you confess to each other!" Namine finished, and stomped to the corner.

"Er...Namine you just told me your plan." He jogged to catch up with her.

"When you least expect it Roxas, it will happen." she warned, in a flash her face was full of sinshine again. "I have to go now, I promised I'll ring Larxene when I get home. Oh, and nearly forgot!" she tugged a pen from her jeans pocket and scribbled a few numbers on Roxas' hand. "That is Axel's number, so if you get a text from this number it's him. Or you can text him, you know? To 'fess up." She sneaked the last bit in.

"Nam..." he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." she waved goodbye as she reached the corner.

Roxas scuffed the concrete a few times before turning his own way.

He decided nothing really bad had happened that day, he'd only been molested once, and his knuckles hurt but not as much as Axel's face would in the morning. His shirt was nearly dry from earlier, though a little bit cold, it wouldn't kill him or anything. His mum would still be at work, only Cloud would be home, even then he could have gone out. Either way it would be like having the house to himself.

"Cloud? I'm home!" He chimed as usual, kicking his shoes off, he ran his hand through his damp hair and made his way to the living room.

"Eww!" He covered his eyes, nearly poking them out, "Leon put on your clothes and get off Cloud."

"Roxas? I thought you'd be home later."

"Well, obviously not, in fact! Stay here," Roxas backed away from the tainted room, "I don't want to sit in here anymore, but you know you have a room?"

"We just got carried away, jeez, don't stress! It won't happen again." Once more that uncaring tone.

"It seriously better not because... you know what? I'm just going." Roxas gave up and resigned from the room.

Leon and cloud? Namine and Larxene? Him and...Axel?

Things were changing. He hated it.

* * *

So, thanks to **catskid100, ToWriteLovOnHerArms08, Fire Angel 88, Chels, Plain Jane Is A Vampire **and** Kikyo Uchiha** for reviewing, you don't know how much it means to me.

Sorry for mistakes that may be found but please give me some slack? it's 5 in the morning.

so after this goes up, I go sleep and probably get forced to wake up about 10am.

so review if you like, review if you hate!

till next time, Chu!


	6. Just One?

Hiya! I is back with another chapter! By the end of this you could probably guess what song I love at the moment...so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Jacques fruit Cider. Right now Roxas worshipped the stuff. It tasted so good at the moment, right there on Larxene's living room floor. Namine was sharing her wkd in the corner with Larxene and Zexion was holding all types of alcohol away from Demyx. Where the other idiot was Roxas didn't know and didn't care.

"Where's everyone else?" Namine spoke up, nestling into Larxene's grip.

"They've gone out somewhere, they wouldn't tell us..." the older sighed pulling namine closer.

Zexion yawned loudly from his corner then flicked the page in his book. Everyone turned back to whatever they were doing.

"DEMYX DON'T YOU DARE!!" The three blondes in the corner jumped in shock and turned to glare at the usually quiet boy.

"Sorry Zexion!" The familiar boy passed the doorway quickly disappearing again. Axel zoomed past almost straight after.

"Honestly those two are gonna wreak my house one of these days..."

"Larxene, can I get another bottle?" namine waved the empty glass about.

"Of course..." Larxene pecked her cheek and let her go.

Seconds later a high pitched screeched. "Zexion? Axel gave Demyx the Bacardi!"

"No, not the rum! Dad will go mad!" Larxene leaped up to the rescue; of course Zexion was one step ahead. Roxas sat tapping his half empty bottle. Scurrying into the room cae a terrified red head who raced over and burrowed his head in Roxas neck.

"Um...Axel...? What are you doing...?"

"...hiding..." Roxas had to admit, the hot breath on his neck was _nearly_ pleasant, and the vibration of Axel's voice _nearly_ sent shivers up his spine. The feel of Axel's painfully thin body so close _nearly _made his breath shorten.

Shouts came from the other room, Roxas tried to move to see what was causing mayhem but Axel's hand clutched at his wrist, tugging him back down again. The restraint broke, fingers slipping around his neck, tilting his head to expose more delicious skin. Roxas could fight, push him away, shout for help, but he didn't.

He let out a broken whimper as Axel's tongue slid up to his ear, nipping the lobe, before deciding on one particularly tasty point. Roxas knew he should fight back but he couldn't help but submit, just this once, to Axel's whims. He gasped as the grip in his hair tightened, wet kisses turned to teasing nips and sucks. He felt the hand moving up his taunt stomach coming to a stop on his chest.

"A...Axel...?"

"See, Roxy? I knew you couldn't resist me, your heart is beating so fast for me... then it all clicked.

He pushed the smug boy away, clasping a hand over the dull ache in his neck. He raced to the kitchen where the rest of the small group resided.

"Namine I'm going home, sorry." He raced out, and away, running all the way to his own house.

his dry mouth gaped for breath as he gripped his shirt above his chest. Such an awful stitch...it must be a stitch, what else could it be?

It didn't have anything to do with a certain redhead. Letting Axel touch him today was merely a brief moment of weakness-from the alcohol! The only answer... as if the weak drink could make him like this.

Finally his breathing at a normal rate he let himself in. To his relief no one in the living room. Glancing around, he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Oh...Cloud! I have to eat off of that table...gross!" Roxas slammed the door shut again. Seriously, those two needed a room where innocent, little brothers couldn't walk in on them.

Catching the site of him in the hall mirror he stopped. Ruffled hair, his clothes slightly displaced, and a giant hickey on his neck. Frankly it was disgusting. But Axel's lips felt so good...

"Screw this," he murmured, "I'm going to bed."

--

Roxas woke at 11:36 pm. Probably due to the fact he had fallen asleep at 4 that day and he was desperate for the toilet. Still in a zombie like state he went to his window, flinging it open to the crisp night air.

"_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_!" stupid drunks, putting on a stupid voice and parading around the estate.

"Psst Nami? Does he live here?"

"Yes, now come on, you've got to get ho-"

"ROXY?!"

Oh god no...this was getting stupid...

"PSST!! ROXY YOU THERE?"

"Axel, he's probably asleep like you should be."

"Look! look, I see him!"

"Oh crap," Roxas had indeed been spotted. Namine waved slightly and tried to pull Axel up from the grass.

"Roxas, my angel in the night- namine I'm trying to work here. Ever since I met you...I've liked you...I'd like to twine our fingers together for proof of our love and, and hold you every night, wake up everyday to find you in my arms still."

"_Actually this is quite sweet_..."

"Hey namine let go I'm nearly done I think... I want to take you out and spoil you, call you my boyfriend...my lover. "

Axel's voice could still be heard as Roxas ran down the stairs and threw open the door. "I want to be the one to make love to you every waking moment. I want to see your eyes look up at me with desire as I pound you into the nearest stable surface."

'_okay he better stop now.'_ "Listen to your sweet voice as you climax screaming my name."

"_Namine, you little witch. Stop him_!" Roxas sent out telepathic waves. No, wait, she was too busy laughing.

"Ahem..."

"_No, please don't sing..."_ Roxas groaned inwardly.

"_You're just too good to be true"._

"No, not that song..." Roxas groaned as Namine's giggles reached his ears too. He seriously hoped no one else looked out of their windows. The embarrassment had frozen him to the spot. So much for getting him to shut up.

"_Can't take my eyes off you.  
You feel like Heaven above.  
Oooh...so much.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm the lonely nights.  
I love you, baby"._

For someone supposedly smashed out of their mind, Axel was quite in tune...

"_Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay"_

Axel flung his arms out one last time, his eyes connecting with Roxas'.

"_And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you..."_

Axel grinned stupidly up to the doorway. Roxas couldn't help but laugh; Namine watched the scene still highly amused.

"If you didn't like that song, I can do another one tomorrow if you want..."

"Um...I liked it..." simple words made Axel's heart soar. Just seeing Roxas' features in a soft smile made him want to cheer.

"Can I get a kiss goodnight?" Axel tried quietly. "Just one...?" Roxas stared from the begging boy to the girl in white leaning against the lamp post, who shrugged. Slowly Roxas edged his way down the pathway as Axel shuffled over on his knees.

"I'm sorry about today," Axel rubbed the mark on Roxas' neck. In fact Roxas nearly forgot it was there, "if you want to get rid of it apparently a frozen spoon on it will work..."

"I don't mind it..."

Axel smiled softly, "that's good...am I gonna see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I dunno..." Roxas answered back just as quietly.

"Hmm...I'll pick you up at 10 in the morning..." Axel slurred pressing a short and gentle kiss to Roxas lips. Without an okay from Roxas, Axel stood again and headed towards namine. "By the way Roxy...you look really good tonight..."

Roxas could feel his cheeks burning as he studied his grey nightshirt that barely reached his knees and loose socks. Staring at the back of the tipsy boy he headed back in.

There was probably a large chance Axel would forget the date, and just sleep off his hangover. Maybe a miniscule chance he would show up on time.

Roxas wasn't sure what he wanted to happen.

* * *

_so you likey? I quite likey...if I do say so myself. **Right so you decide, is Axel gonna be late or not? if you review, say what you'd like.**_

_Meant to be up earlier for about midday but i had to do my room. Well, mum made me sort everything out and move my room around... -sigh- all the mess...  
then everyone came over for stir fry. so right now, i'm with my cousins and sister watching Bride of Chucky...god, sorry if you like it but I hate him...still got Seed of Chucky after. _

_so Right, the version i heard of the song was the Muse version, i really liked it._

_**So review if you like, review if you hate. Say your choice. Happy AkuRoku day.**_

_**till next time, CHU!**_


	7. The 4 Letter Word

Hello! I loved your reviews people! **Loreena, catskid100, kittyscorponok, rainbow cupcake, pyrokinetic Axel, DorkFace **and** Tangerine342! **Love to you!

but today i've been in a mood cause my friends went to the gay pride festival without even mentioning to me that they were going and then they just tell me about how great it was.

Some friends, ne? but yeah the end of this kinda shows my hate...you might not like it...

This is chapter 7, **The 4 letter word**.

* * *

He wasn't going to come.

Roxas kinda knew it inside...but part of him was hoping. He knew hoping was ridiculous but still...

The time was quarter to ten. He snuggled deeper in his covers, he though once again back to what namine had said about this new sleeping habit. The thought of actually wanting Axel to hug him was just as stupid as hoping.

He hated Axel.

So why did he accept his date?

Well, he was pretty sure just one date would prevent anymore embarrassing love confessions in the middle of the night. And to tell the truth, after serenading someone, drunk or not, he thought everyone deserved at least one date.

Axel wasn't coming, it was 5 past 10.  
he knew it. He knew better then to trust in him. But even after telling himself every minute, every second, that Axel wasn't going to turn up, Roxas still cried.

He told himself he wasn't going to but his nose tingled and his eyesight blurred. It was unreasonable, crying over someone he hated. Someone who forcibly took kisses from him, played with his mind, made him cry. Someone who did these things didn't deserve him he knew it. Axel should just give up right now.

But truthfully he nearly liked someone chasing after him, sure it was a little annoying all the clinging and gropes, but it had still felt good.

Too much thinking was making his stomach ache.

"Aw...Roxy, you're not crying are you? I'm here, no need to cry..."

He shot up, pushing the boy off of his bed and wiping his tears away swiftly. !I wasn't crying!" he shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm taking you out on a date, right? I had to do my hair, so I'm late, I'm sorry..."

"I thought you would have forgotten." Roxas hid under the covers.

"But I didn't, so here I am."

Roxas stared for seconds before faltering, "Just go down s-stairs I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to get ready..."

"Aw, can't I wait here?" Axel whined.

"Be grateful, I'm even going out with you."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Axel stepped form the room.

Sighing, Roxas kicked off his covers. Who in their right mind would let Axel in his room?

Ah, right Cloud...he definitely wasn't in his right mind. Grumbling Roxas readied himself for the day ahead. He stole a look at the mirror in the hall. His blonde locks were getting boring; maybe he should dye it or something. Red or something. That was for another day, he figured, stepping into the kitchen.

Leon was near the kettle making two cups of coffee, Cloud was nearing the end his recent book, sometimes smirking and glancing at his friend making the drink. Axel sat up straight beaming at

"Finally ready, my little chibi-fied lover?"

Cloud raised his eye brow from across the table. Roxas stared.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Aw, Roxy, come on, I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did, just because I'm short doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face."

Axel blanked, "I thought you were mad 'cause I called you my lover." Roxas blushed beet red with realization.

"I-I was, but you said chibi first so-so I...lets just go already."

--

"I didn't expect this." The two sat on the hill Roxas had his argument with Hayner two years ago.

"Expect what?" Axel looked up from where he lay on the grass.

"Just...this in general. Being here, not somewhere more...Axel-ly." Roxas sat back on his elbows.

Axel chuckled looking up at the sky, "I'm full of surprises I guess..." silence filled the air once again.

Roxas had to admit just sitting staring out onto the town was a nice way to send time, be it with Axel or anyone. Leaning back slowly he saw the bright blue sky. Nothing had changed from when he was last here. Well, he had changed loads. Flashes of memories skidded across his mind till he thought of one in particular.

"Axel, do you remember Hayner? My friend when I was younger?"

"The pissed blonde kid? Yeah a little. Why?"

"What he said, when we fought...when you were there too...made me think..." Axel turned to stare at the confusion on the boy's face.

"What about?" Axel feared the worst he remembered the venom of that boy's words. He knew Roxas remembered them just as well, maybe better than himself. It made him feel bad that Roxas might be worried by them.

"_**I'm paying him back for something."**_

"_**With your body?! Like a common whore?"**_

"Maybe I am wrong for doing this..."

"You're not, Roxas...what you do is your decision"

"You would say that, Axel." He laughed before going quiet.

"But it's true, you're not wrong." Axel defended him, "All of the kisses I took from you, you never wanted. Or like an I.O.U. sort of thing, but you're most definitely not wrong, it's like sexual abuse...but not as bad." Axel added quickly.

Roxas smiled with a pained look in his eyes. "But what if I liked it, Axel? What then?"

"You can't help who you like Roxas..."

"But I hate you...so much..." Roxas whispered.

"You keep telling yourself that, kid..."

Roxas eyes filled with tears.

"Are you crying?" Axel sighed stroking his cheek.

"Of course not, idiot..." Roxas resisted the temptation to wipe the tears away. Axel smiled again and pressed his lips softly to the corner of Roxas mouth. "...Did you just kiss me?"

"Of course not, idiot." Axel was glancing between the blonde's big blue eyes and his pink lips. What he didn't compute was Roxas' hand moving around the back of his neck to tug him back down.

"I hate you," Roxas muttered, connecting his lips with Axel's once more, Axel hungrily returned the kiss he had been denied so many times before.

"I hate...you..." Roxas gasped for air before crushing their mouths together once more.

He really did.

--

"Say ah..." Axel waved the spoon in front of Roxas' tightly closed lips. "Oh, come on, Roxas; just let me feed you this once."

"No, Axel, I'm not a child, its ice cream, I'm not retarded, I can feed myself." Roxas' grip tightened on Axel's wrist. Axel grimaced trying to steady the spoon for Roxas to take the slowly melting ice cream.

"One spoonful Roxas. That or I'll think of another punishment for you." Axel figured the threat would work.

"Try it, I'll kill you..." Roxas leaned back; Axel growled, his grip tightening on the freezing metal spoon.

"Eat this for me." His words were forced through gritted teeth.

Roxas slammed his hands on the table, his eyes furious and brow furrowed. Heads turned to the sudden noise.

"I won't."

Axel dropped the offending cutlery and stormed out leaving Roxas staring after him. It took a few seconds for Roxas to catch up.

"Axe-"

"I've had _enough_!" Axel cut him off, "I've tried to get closer to you, but no matter what I do, I can't stay close. You let me in for a split moment, and I think '_I've done it, maybe he could really appreciate me!_' but soon after, you push me out again. _WHAT THE HELL AM I MEANT TO DO?!"_

He didn't care if people were staring; this was the time Roxas was actually listening to him.

"Axel?"

"No! Don't give me that blank look! I've seen too much of it from you. You, you little ray of, fucking, sunshine. Surely you've seen the way I look at you. I don't know if you notice, Roxas, but that is a look of lusting and want and-"

"I don't just want lust or want from you!" Roxas took his chance to say his part. "I never opened up to you because for the last few years, you were always trying to get in my pants! It's not what I want in a relationship."

Now they were opening up to each other.

"I have more then just feelings of lust and want for you!" Axel stepped closer.

"Then what is it? That's all _I _ever saw." Roxas was staring fearlessly into raging emerald eyes.

"**You idiot, Sunshine!" **Axel scoffed.** "_I hate you!_"**

* * *

smile people things get better. :)

thanks again.

review if you like, review if you hate...review if you want them to get together again...Well, I'm kinda looking for a average of 6 reviews here, so please?

-puppy eyes- or -kitty eyes- cause frankly some people don't like puppies...

till next time, chu!


	8. Just this once

Hi, I know I said I'd update yesterday, but...my converse got all muddy and I had to clean them. :'(

as in caked in nasty mud. so a pretty sight. That and I wasn't sure weather the chapter was done yet. Well I ws gonna leave it at one point but decided to add the last bit on last minute. The story is far from over, trust me, and soon maybe in another five days I'll post up the next chapter. :D

thanks to **catskid100, smilenlaugh4vr, Esinahs, Tanja, ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08, rainbow cupcake! _Love to all!_**

* * *

Roxas felt ill again. He turned so his back faced the lanky red head.

"**You idiot, Sunshine! **_**I hate you!**_**"**

They were probably the last words he expected. His heart was pounding in his small chest, so hard it ached something terrible.

"Okay..." he started, he tried to fight the effects crying had on his voice. "I'll...I'll go..." he continued trying to control his tone. _'I must not show I'm upset.'_

"Don't go yet, you haven't heard why." Axel huffed from behind him.

Roxas walked on.

--

"Namine? What does it mean when somebody say they hate you?"

It had been nearly two weeks since Roxas had last seen Axel. He still hadn't forgotten what happened. How _hurt_ he had been.

"It depends," Namine hummed from her position on the floor.

"On _what_, exactly?" Roxas sighed turning on his bed to look down at her.

"Well, did they like you before?" she looked up, already knowing where this was going. Her senses were tingling.

Roxas couldn't be sure of how Axel felt after that day. "I think so..."

"It means they love you." she also knew she was going to have to spell this out to Roxas.

"Now that's stupid, why would they say hate then?" He just didn't understand

"Because you did something really bad that hurt them...they felt so much rage towards you, it was almost hate...what did you do to him Roxas?" Namine finally lost her cool face.

"I didn't do anything. What makes you think_ I_ did something!" Silly Roxas, he knew so little.

"Well you must have done because he's with the gang and everyone is trying to cheer him up. They even made a bloody bonfire and he refused to light it. Do you know how rare that it? Axel loves fire! You broke his heart, Roxas Strife. Now what did you do?"

Roxas hated it when people used his name like that. Especially, when it came from someone as calm as Namine.

He sighed repeating the events of the 'date'. "We went to the hill, talked and he kissed me..." Namine drummed her fingers on the sketching pad.

"Carry on. did you kiss back?"

"Yeah...and after we went for ice cream. I refused to let him feed me, he got pissed and stormed out...we were in the street, he was going on about lust and want. I said I didn't want a relationship with just that," Namine could accept that, everyone in this world wants love, it's just weather or not we find it.

"And he said that wasn't all he felt. We were so close to each other, and I said that's all I see. And he said he hated me. I didn't let him say why, I just left..." At the end Roxas had a far away look in his sullen eyes.

The memory nearly brought tears to his eyes. Namine was always good at sensing things. She kneeled at the edge of his bed and pulled him down into a hug.

Roxas let out a sob over her shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt him, but _I'm _hurting too."

"I know," she whispered, "I know." She was almost like his mother, gently stroking his hair, explaining things. "Sometimes when someone they love does something they don't like, they can't describe how it feels, so they say some things that they don't mean..."

"But he _did_ mean them. Nam..." Roxas cried, his bottom lip was quivering make him words a bit distorted.

"Shh...No he didn't...you see," she extracted him from her, to look at his face. "Axel is a very caring person; he likes to treat people he likes. He likes to take care of people, like feeding people, understand?"

"Hm, hm..." Roxas nodded slightly, while she pulled a small handkerchief from her pocket to wipe away the tears.

"And that's what Axel is liked, so when you kissed him, he thought you liked him too, so he couldn't understand it and got mad. Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"And when he said he hated you, he was just angry because you wouldn't let him pamper you. Understand?" Roxas nearly loved Namine, she always made things better with her words.

"I understand." Roxas smiled a little. It was an improvement.

"Good..." she smiled and hugged him again; thankful things were okay on her side. "Now, when you talk to him alone, you apologise, kiss and make up." She felt him nod on her shoulder.

She wondered how the others were getting on.

--

"You see Axel, you and Roxas are in a love/hate relationship. You fight, have make up sex, you argue, you fuc- "

"Yeah, whatever, I get it, but me and Roxas aren't sleeping together."

"Right, do you think all this arguing between you could be sexual frustratio-?"

"Please, save your psychological crap for someone else. Can we change the subject?" Axel lifted the cigarette to his lips, lighting without a care.

Axel was lounged on the long sofa; Zexion took a seat beside him with a clipboard and pen in his hand. The rest waited anxiously in the other room.

"I thought you quit." Zexion noted scribbling something down.

"Well, sorry _Mom_." Axel tutted inhaling.

"What drove you to smoking again?" Zexion asked politely.

"Cut the crap Zexy, just ask what you wanna know. I don't have all day." In fact he did, without Roxas to tease and pester and adore, Axel had a lot of free time.

Zexion sighed, throwing this clipboard and pen to the floor, he leaned forward.

"You don't know this, but they are paying me for this, if I don't get answers, I don't get paid. I'll split the pay with you if-"

"Take Demyx on a date."

"What?"

"Take Demyx on a date, he likes you and God knows you need to get laid."

What? - No wait, okay, just shut up. What happened?" He avoided the subject.

"Roxas wouldn't let me feed him ice cream."

"Why is that so important?"

"I like taking care of people I love, it's a natural instinct. How would you feel if Demyx kissed you and then refused to eat ice cream from you?"

"Demyx would never refuse ice cream."

"Fair enough. But Roxas _loves_ sea salt ice cream." Axel's smile indicated he was nearly daydreaming again.

"Maybe you should let him cool down for a while."

"It's been two weeks." He spat.

"Don't let him win; show him you can live without him." Zexion smirked. He was a genius.

"Zexion...You're a _genius_."

"I know."

Axel liked he idea, he could always pretend he had moved on. It might seem a bit heartless, but if it's what Roxas wanted, he could lie to himself.

--

"So Roxas, the start of the summer holidays," Namine cheered as they walked from the school gates, "Bye everyone, see you next year!" she turned back to the relaxed boy. "But yeah, what will you be doing over the holidays?"

"I don't have anything planned" he smiled at his best friend. Yesterday, he had finally let go of what had happened between him and Axel. When Namine went home, he curled up in his comforting covers, pressed himself against the wall and closed his eyes. Forgetting Axel for once.

In his mind, he sorted out his life, what needed to happen, what was going on and how to solve it.

He finally came up with a few conclusions.

'_Shit happens. Go with the flow. What happens in the past, stays in the past. That's life.'_

"Well then, I'm kidnapping you to come shopping with me today, then tonight we meet up with everyone for the end of term party." Namine grinned excitedly.

"Who's going?"

"The normal people and some other guys we haven't met yet." He liked the way she didn't say_ his_ name.

"Ah, right okay then! I'm ready..."

To face him.

"Good, but first to the shops!" She charged, dragging him along.

--

After coming out from yet another shop, Namine linked arms with Roxas smiling, she leaned closer to whisper.

"There are some guys over there, a brunette and silver haired guy, watching us and I'm pretty sure they aren't checking _me_ out." Roxas' head automatically turn to connect with curious eyes.

"They're not my type."

"No," she laughed, "You're type is tall, lanky, red head with smothering, green eyes."

"That's not funny, Nami."

Her face dropped. "Oh sorry Roxas I didn't mean to-"

"Hush, girly!" he laughed, pulling her along. "My turn to bore you now!"

--

"Hey it's Namine and Roxy!" Larxene cheered as the two stepped through the back door into the kitchen. "We're all in the living room; it's a private party, exclusive invites only," she smirked and winked. "There are only two more people to come. Xemnas and Saix went with Xigbar and Xaldin to get more drinks and snacks."

"Okay, Roxas do you want to go in?" Namine pushed him towards the door to the hall and inevitably, the living room, "I'm just gonna stay a little longer with Larxene." She smiled innocently. Somehow Roxas wasn't stupid, Namine knew, she _knew_, in the next room, Axel was there.

A knock at the door interrupted his leaving.

"Larxene we're here? Oh hi, shall we just...er go through?"

"Oh no not yet, Roxas, Namine this is Riku and Sora; vice versa." She muttered before pulling Namine close to her.

"Umm...Hi..." Roxas waved slightly.

The silver haired Riku spoke first. "Weren't you down town today?"

"Er...yeah we were." Roxas mumbled uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, I remember, Sora was checking you out!"

"How dare-I was not-don't believe him!" Sora spluttered, going bright red.

"Yeah you were, you said he had a nice ass!" Riku smirked before leaving Sora stuttering behind.

"Don't listen to him, I mean you _are_ cute, but that's not the point, just because I checked you out doesn't mean I'm a pervert, I didn't say anything perverted, honestly...just turn around while I make my getaway and shut up."

Roxas slowly turned.

He heard a whine, before he felt something, or some_one_ slap his backside, and run.

Namine held back a laugh at his shocked face. Larxene chuckled before silencing her with another kiss.

Roxas' senses had left his mind. Without thinking he strolled into the living room and sat...right next to Axel.

"...Hi..." Axel started.

"Hi..."

And that was that.

It hurt.

--

Roxas woke up the next morning, in a bed not his own. The thin red duvet was laying the floor, where it had been kicked off in the night.

He glanced around, pictures he didn't know. Weapons decorated the wall. A hot breath on the nape of his neck, sent shivers down his bare back. He glanced down, thankful to see he had boxers on, but the fact they were not his own worried him. He recognized the fire red hair falling over his eye sight, he slowly brushed it away. He loved Axel's smell.

A stray arm slowly wound his way around his waist, and pulled him closer. He couldn't argue he wasn't enjoying his being held in long arms, spooned against a warm strong chest.

Roxas could always pretend he didn't wake up and just doze off again. Or he could kick up a fuss and start demanding answers as to why he was lying in someone's bed. He preferred the former and closed his eyes.

Maybe just this once he could forget everything that ever happened before this and rest in Axel's arms...

* * *

so yeah, that's it for another update, till next week.

Going to a party today so I better clean up well, people to impress and all. -rolls eyes-

I was gonna miss the last bit off, but decided next chapter was gonna be what happened at the party, laughs, arguments and drama galore!

review if you like review if you hate. hoping for about 6 reviews. it's a nice number.

so that it till next time, chu!


	9. Not quite satisfied

Roxas didn't remember much from the night before. Apart from being constantly dragged around the house, Sora glued to his hip and Riku trying to keep Sora from falling and injuring himself.

He remembered poison green, was that the drink he loved or the eyes that followed him?

He closed his eyes to bloke out the hammering headache and tried to concentrate, anything to pull memories from his intoxicated brain. Nothing.

He felt the arm around him slip away. Was Axel awake? He felt the pressure on the bed change, Axel sitting up.

"Shit...shit...shit...fuck..."

Did Axel remember?

Roxas listened to the red head slip from the bed and into the en suite bathroom; he could hear curses along the way. Confident he was alone now, Roxas sat up, his hand moved to comfort his head.

He lay back on the middle of the bed, sighing gently, what had he done?

-GB-

"Come on, Roxas, come to the shop with me..."

Riku stood beside Sora, holding him up, "Sora, the shop won't be open at this time."

"Of course it will," Sora scoffed, "It's only...what time is it?"

"It's 3 in the morning, no shops are open." Riku tried to explain.

"Don't be stupid Riku," Sora laughed again, shaking Roxas' arm, "Let's go."

Roxas allowed himself to be pulled to the door, only for the two small boys to be dragged back to the sofa.

"Where you two think you are going?"

"Fuck off, Axel." Sora hissed, "We're going out, you can't stop us..." Sora snubbed the man and went to stand again, failing and collapsing back onto the sofa. "Well, we are as soon as I can get up. Right Roxas?"

"Y'know, Sora, maybe Riku's right, the shops might not be open." Roxas tilted his head to glace at the hammered boy.

"Wow, Roxas you have really pretty eyes." Sora leaned embarrassingly close.

"So do you, Sora." Roxas grinned, resting his forehead on Sora's.

Axel fumed silently, he hated Roxas flirting and smiling around him.

Riku was watching the three from the other side of the room, Sora was having a good time, that was good. But when he saw Sora lean in, holding Roxas' face tenderly, he figured Sora was having a bit _too_ much fun.

He moved swiftly past Axel to drag Sora back. Sora flailed about, whining and struggling against Riku's hands.

"What are you doing, Riku?"

"Stopping you from doing something stupid. We're going to the shop." Riku growled forcing Sora up from the floor.

"But...but..." Sora stammered, he saw Riku's glowering face and looked away, ashamed. "Yeah...let's go."

Roxas watched as Sora was lead away. Axel sat beside the blonde, not speaking.

"Sora wants Riku." Roxas finally spoke, filling the silence.

"It's too obvious," Axel smirked, handing Roxas another drink. Roxas accepted it, suspicious of why Axel had suddenly changed his tone towards him.

"I don't hate you," Axel murmured, slurping form his own bottle.

"You're drunk and I'm not speaking to you."

"So are you, drunk I mean, and I think you'll find, you're talking to me right now." Axel chuckled, matter-of-factly.

"I am not," Roxas huffed, turning away. "I'm stopping as of now." Roxas added.

Axel shifted closer, "I'm not giving up on you."

The silence rested heavily.

"And I don't hate you, I was just angry that time..."

Still nothing from Roxas.

"I guess...Sorry." Axel pressed against Roxas' back, now speaking low in his ear. "But now you know...I'm not giving up."

Roxas tried to turn his head away but only for Axel to lean closer and bite his ear. Roxas squirmed away, trying desperately to get away.

"I bet...I could get you in my bed."

Roxas shifted again, obviously annoyed at Axel's advances. He gulped down his drink and went to grab another.

-GB-

Roxas groaned, turning to bury his head in the red pillows, he hated the loud sound of the water from the other room. And why was he so damn cold? Grumbling, Roxas sat up to search for the covers.

He leaned over the edge of the bed, too lazy to put a foot on the floor, trying to reach the red duvet. He over balanced and ended up wrapped up in the said duvet, trying to work his way free.

"Roxas? What are you doing?"

Oops.

"I was cold." Roxas mumbled, his face slowly flaring red.

"Ah right..." Axel sat on the edge of the bed, a towel adorned around his neck; he was almost naked bar the boxers that hung low on his bony hips, evidence of a shower in his wet hair and torso.

Roxas found his eyes attracted to those hips, he saw faint bruises on them, did he do that too? He finally tore his eyes away and looked down at his hands. He knew he should speak, just say anything.

"I-"

"I'm sorry." Axel beat. "I didn't mean too, I was drunk, so were you and I regret it."

"...You do...?" Despite Roxas not remembering much of the night before he still felt saddened by these words.

"Yeah, I mean you were drunk..." Axel repeated "And I-"

"Took advantage?" Roxas finished.

"Yeah...I'm sorry. I really do regret it, Roxas..."

"Yeah..." Roxas felt his throat tightening, felt his nose tingle with the on-coming attack of tears.

Regret..._regret_...

"I'm leaving," Roxas crawled over to his shirt, tugging it over his head.

"What? Roxas, why?"

"Shut up, don't speak to me." Roxas still wouldn't look at him; he struggled to button his jeans with trembling hands and tears.

"But Roxy-"

"Just leave me alone!" Roxas cried running out. He heard Axel pounding down that stairs after him, calling his name, pleading.

Roxas felt his feet scrape the pavement roughly as he raced to the end of the street, he knew roughly where he was and quickly made a decision, Namine's house was close so he decided to head there.

Moments later, out of breath and the stitch in his side burning something fierce, he was being held tight in Namine's arms, as he sobbed and sobbed.

She directed them to the kitchen to sit him down and make him a hot drink.

"Now...just explain what happened."

"He...Axel...he..."

"What did he do now?"

-GB-

"Axel, you better be careful with him or Namine will eat you alive."

"Aw, he's just drunk, we'll be fine, I'll just get him home and we'll sleep it off." Axel smirked, propping up the small blonde boy, who was quietly leaning on his shoulder. Every so often Axel would shake him to make sure he was awake.

"I don't understand why Namine trusts you so much," Larxene chuckled, "Just don't drop him or something stupid."

"Promise." Axel smirked, leading Roxas out the front door.

After much stumbling and reassurances Axel tumbled through the front door, Roxas falling with him, dragging them both down to the floor.

"Ow..." Roxas moaned sitting up, "Are you okay Axel...?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Axel groaned pushing himself up. He looked down where Roxas was sat dreamily on his legs.

"That's good..."

"We need to get to the bed." Axel pushed Roxas off him to lead them upstairs.

Roxas fell next to Axel, bouncing slightly on the double bed.

"Well, that was some adventure." Roxas snorted and leaned over Axel. "Roxas?"

Axel could do nothing as Roxas pressed their lips together hard. He tried to pull away to no avail when Roxas straddled him and kissed him harder. Every so often Roxas would pull back to study Axel's expression or swipe his hair back, to kiss him again with more passion.

Axel lay there limp as Roxas rocked against him, he didn't want it like this, Roxas was out of it and hardly in his right mind. He felt small hands lead his own pair to a waist, only to move back to Axel's chest, kneading him contently.

"Hmm...Roxas..." Axel tried desperately to turn his head away; Roxas licked his cheek, and breathed in deeply.

Axel glanced at the boy above him, Roxas stared back, eyes blank in the dark. Roxas moved slowly resting his head on Axel's chest, breathing heavily, Axel could feel Roxas' heart pounding.

Uncomfortable with the silence Axel said the only thing that came to his mind.

"You're breathing really hard." He nearly kicked himself. So what if he wasn't good under pressure, he didn't have a clue what just happened.

Roxas sat up again, looking down with half lidded eyes. Axel noticed absently that his hands hadn't moved from where Roxas had placed them. Roxas started shifting a little, tugging at his shirt, trying desperately to pull it over his head.

Axel nearly laughed when the boy made small whimpers. He sat up to help Roxas rid himself of the troublesome fabric; as soon as Roxas was free he flung the shirt away to capture Axel's lips again.

At this point Axel gave in, returned the kiss with equal fervour and threw caution to the wind. Roxas was doing this; Roxas wanted this, no matter how drunk.

Roxas' mind was so mixed up, he was on someone, it felt good, and so he continued. He felt hot lips on his throat, hands roaming over his body. He felt so hot, so dizzy.

Roxas rocked forward, letting out a small moan, the sensation shot up his spine, into his blurred mind. It felt good. So good.

Roxas felt himself pulled down; he quickly missed the heat on him and pulled the person down again, pressing his face into the crook of a neck. He felt the being rock against him again, so _good_.

He was burning; he arched away from the sheets, further into the grasp of the man. He was shaking so much, his breath caught in his throat, he tingled everywhere, so hot, he moved faster with the man, anything to gain release. He grasped at bony hips, so familiar, pulling them down to grind hard against each other. Roxas felt a low moan erupt from his throat, felt his name growled into this ear, urging him on.

Axel watched the blonde below him, arching a crying with every small movement.

"Ah...I..."

"Its okay, Roxas, just let go." Axel leaned down to kiss moist swollen lips one more time before feeling Roxas shudder violently against him and collapse. Gasps and pants filled the room. Roxas turned away beneath him, but Axel wasn't satisfied just yet, just one last thing.

"Roxas..." he whispered, nuzzling the blonde sweaty skin where his neck met his shoulder. "I need you so much...you just don't realize it yet..."

"Axel...I..."

"Yeah?"

"I feel really sick...and dirty..." Roxas crawled from beneath him and scramble to the bathroom.

Axel sat back, pulling his hair back and sighing. Maybe he should take care of Roxas now. Find his release in other ways.

"Axel...?" The small voice called, pleading for him, asking for you.

"Yeah, Roxas."

"I need help."

Axel wiped his face and made a pained face, he didn't know what to expect, Roxas was drunk and he didn't have a clue what was going on. He might as well just get Roxas cleaned up and in bed. He seized a clean pair of boxers from the chest of draws and made his way to the bathroom.

Made his way to Roxas.

Roxas went limp against Axel as he towelled him dry and ruffled his hair.

"Let's get you in bed."

"Hmm..." Roxas whined and fell onto the bed. He let Axel move him under the covers, and climb in after. He has been sleeping beneath covers for ages now, but it just didn't feel right. He pushed back to feel the wall but only felt Axel's chest instead. That would do.

He felt Axel's arm wrap around his waist and smiled lightly, not thinking about Axel's comfort he kicked the covers away and pressed back into Axel's hold. He closed his eyes and slept.

"_I love you, Roxas." _

_**-End of chapter-**_

_Heh...heh...missed me people?_

_I'm so sorry, I lied, I said it'll be up in a week, then a few days later...a bit longer and it just continued. I knew what I wanted to do, wanted to write...but it just wouldn't come out...I'm still trying to get into the swing of writing again, got a bit rusty so sorry if it's bad..._

_I know it's no excuse, but...I only just got into writing again, things have been so stressed out, the exams are starting soon, and I should be revising...and I will don't worry..._

_So thank you for all the people that reviewed, I got 10 reviews and was so happy, I felt so guilty...and I also think I said I would put in SoRiku, which I have an idea about..._

_**So thank you to: OliveInnocenti, Death By Squishy, Hyperactiveice, Silver-Excalibur, blu blade, Kikyo Uchiha, rainbow cupcake, catskid100, Tanja, ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08**_

So, Review if you loved, review if you hated, review if _you missed me~_

_**(Hey I was just thinking...Guilty Birthdays...is nearly a YEAR old!! .)**_

And till next time, Chu~


	10. Completely given up, but not quite

Roxas was curled up against the wall. He could hear Namine and Larxene speaking furiously next door.

"You better go sort that fucking bastard out, or I swear I will fucking kill him myself."

"Nam, just calm down, Roxas was drunk last night, so was Axel. And trust me Axel has more class than that; he wouldn't have even touched Roxas in that state."

"Well, he obviously did something because he apologised to him."

"Won't you just talk to Axel about it, get both sides?"

"Roxas is my friend I believe him!"

"Well, I'm surprised Roxas could remember anything after how sloshed he was last night."

Roxas' ear blocked out the hissed whispers and just one word echoed in his mind.

Regret.

_Regret._

**Regret.**

"I guess Axel doesn't want me after all..." he spoke quietly to himself. "He did but now...I'm nothing." Roxas pushed the covers away numbly. In that case, Roxas stared out the window melancholy, "I don't want him either."

No.

"I don't need him."

Roxas pushed himself from the bed and strolled towards the door.

"Roxas?"

"Nam, thanks for having me, I'm just...I need to get home, mum would be worried and Cloud, well me know what Cloud's like."

"It brought a smile to the girls face as he drew him into a hug, you'll be okay yeah?"

"I'll be fine." he promised, although he wasn't sure.

He bid his goodbyes to the couple and made his was leisurely down the street. After coming to the conclusion he didn't need the red head, he felt slightly better. After his slightly emo thoughts, the classics no one wants me lines. He laughed quietly to himself.

Now wouldn't it be funny if Axel was just around the corner?

He turned laughing, no one there.

He didn't need Axel.

He didn't need-

"Roxas."

He froze, thoughts of dread filling his mind again, he wanted to run, he wasn't okay, he came close to shaking.

"What are...?"

"I went to your home, but Cloud said you weren't there. So he said to try Namine's so here I am."

"Yeah, I get it. So...what do you want?"

"I wanted to know why you ran away."

"It doesn't matter I'm over it."

"Are we still...what were we anyway?"

"I really don't know Axel Roxas admitted. I just don't know..."

"I don't know what I am to you, what you see me as."

"And how about, how you see me, that's important as well."

Axel took a cautious step forward.

"I see you as...a friend."

"That...is why we can't be together; we can't be anymore more than 'friends'."

"No! No-Roxas that's not true, we could be more, so much more."

"Just leave me alone, Axel." Roxas could feel himself getting upset. He wanted to get away now, away from the man he didn't need.

Roxas just listen

"I don't want to!" He cried, "What about me?! You never thought once about how I felt, me! It's selfish but I have feelings too, this isn't about just you anymore, it's about us."

"Roxas lets go home and talk about this."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Roxas spat.

"Way to make me feel worse."

"Oh you feel bad? Good." Roxas sneered.

"Oh, yeah, sure, feeling! 'I have feelings too!' what Roxas, give me a break, you are being just as bad as me, if not _worse."_

"You fucking chase me about, ignoring me when I shrug you off; I don't like your advances."

"Strange, because last night, you thought differently."

"I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing."

"Of course, so when you got yourself off by rubbing against you, you didn't have a fucking clue what you were doing, it could have been anyone, you're just lucky I have higher morals than that." Axel hissed, his glare made Roxas know exactly how he felt. Disgusted.

"You are lucky, you're lucky that I wasn't that drunk, the way you were pouring yourself over people before I dragged you away." Axel was talking about only one person, that one being Sora but Roxas didn't need to know that.

"It's only because you wanted me yourself."

"I told you that, I told you that I wouldn't give up, so why would I want to watch you make out with someone else?"

"You...you're lying." Roxas hissed storming away; his cheeks were burning at what he could have done the night before. He was almost grateful for Axel being there.

"Roxas get back here."

"No, we talked, that's it."

"Let's talk about last night."

Roxas looked down at his feet, off to his left and back to Axel. "I'm cold."

Axel looked lost for words. "Um...do you want a hug?" He held his arms out to the shivering boy.

"I want to go home." Roxas stared

"Oh, okay..." Axel lowered his arms looking slightly disappointed.

"But..." Roxas started. Axel looked up hopefully. "I might want...a hug...just one..."

Axel stepped forward smiling gently, different from what Roxas was used to, and wrapped his long arms around the small shivering boy. He lowered his head to inhale Roxas scent; just that calm aura that suddenly appeared relaxed him immensely.

Roxas smiled at the sudden warmth that filled him, he felt warm like this when he woke up, he loved being in these arms, Axel's arms.

"Roxas..."

The said boy shuddered slightly, the voice sent shivers through him, warm sensations.

"I love you." Axel blurted out, he nearly died, it wasn't meant to slip out. It just did.

"Er...What?"

"I love-"

"I heard." Roxas pushed away slowly.

"I do, Roxas, I love you." There was no point in keeping it in now.

"No, you don't." Roxas turned away from him.

Axel panicked, it wasn't meant to be like this, Roxas was meant to reciprocate his feelings and run into his arms and they'd live happily ever after.

"Roxas, just...let's talk."

"No, we spoke, we talked, and that's it, nothing more. And I don't want to see you again."

"Roxas, just..." Axel didn't know what to say. Just come back, just talk some more.

**Just love me back.**

"Don't 'just' me! Just-just-"

Axel finally lost it, he seized Roxas' wrist pulling him close and kissing him, hard.

"Axel!" Roxas squirmed.

"Just once. Don't fight me." Axel pleaded, pressing his lips more gently to Roxas'.

Roxas' eyes fluttered shut, he was fighting his natural instinct to push away and fight him. He rested his hands on Axel's shoulders, relaxing, shuddering as Axel's tongue met his. The kiss was slow and lazy, yet energetic. Roxas felt the metal lamppost hit his back as he was pushed back.

"Roxas..." Axel started, sighing before kissing him once more. "Just love me back, even if it's just for now."

Roxas' arm slid around Axel's neck, pulling him close to return the slightly more heated touch. He felt awkward in such a public place but reassured himself, he tilted his head as Axel moved across his jaw, down his neck, tugging at the collar of his shirt trying to reach more skin.

Roxas arched into the touch, clinging to Axel's own shirt, clawing as sensations built.

"Roxas...Roxas..." Axel moaned we have to go somewhere else, just anywhere else.

"Don't let me go anymore," Roxas hugged him close. "Don't let me go. I need you, I do."

Roxas met Axel in a kiss.

-GB-

"Oh my god, I hate her so much, she's just been so annoying lately, always bitching about people."

"Yeah, yeah." Axel glanced up from his phone, reading the message Roxas had just sent. They had officially started dating Roxas the other day. Only...since Larxene and Namine had split up, they hadn't seen each other that often.

He hadn't seen Roxas in the last 47 hours, 31 minutes, 12 seconds and counting. it was grating on his nerves. The last time he had seen him... the way Roxas moaned arching up against him as he stroked him to completion, the name on his lips. His name.

He smirked while texting again.

'_I'm thinking of you.'_

"I can't believe she would say something like that about some of my friends. She knows Zexion's a bit weird but still..."

'**Oh yeah? Doing what exactly?'**

He could sense the smug look on Roxas' face as he listened to Namine's own rant.

'_In bed.'_ He text shortly, turning back to fake interest in the talk.

"And Demyx can't help how hyper he is, he just is! I mean sure he snorts sugar and drinks caffeine but that's not a reason to-argh and the other day-"

'**Us together? Just me and you, no disturbances.'**

He grinned wider.

'_Naked?'_

"I was only talking about the menu and she just completely zoned out, what was so goddamn interesting on the other side of the room, I tell you what, that girl in that yellow dress!"

'**If you want~'**

"Oh I want, I want right now." He murmured as he typed

"You want a cheeseburger?! Now?! Jesus Christ almighty are you even listening?"

"Of course I am. Cheeseburgers and menus, girls in yellow dresses." Axel didn't look up from his phone; he was too busy waiting for an answer.

"Are you talking to that little blonde brat again?" He reached out for his phone as Larxene plucked it from his grip.

"Hey," Axel cried out, "that 'little blonde brat' is my boyfriend!

"Why are you so obsessed with him?" Larxene flicked through a few texts a light smirk coming to her lips.

Axel leaned over, snatching it back. "I love him, I care for him. He's mine."

"Whatever, Axel, keep your hearts in your chest, don't give it out. To anyone. Because especially blondes, they will kill you and...And Axel I miss her already, it's only been a few days."

"Then just make up with her." Axel shrugged, sliding back into his chair.

"I can't, she has to come back to me." Larxene sighed, looking over Axel's shoulder.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really? Have you two had sex yet?"

"What, Lar-"

"Ah okay, then, no." She deadpanned and looked back at the phone.

Axel curled protectively around his phone and pouted. "My phone, my Roxas, my sex life."

"Non-existent sex life. You poor, poor boy. Is Roxy giving you the cold shoulder? Or cold shower perhaps?"

"Only I'm allowed to call him Roxy," Axel curled further into himself, yet Larxene still persisted.

"Maybe...he's scared."

-GB-

"I'm not scared Namine, when did this conversation turn out about me?"

"When I saw your phone. Has Axel even seen you naked?" Namine leaned closer, eyes fixated on the small lit up screen.

Roxas buried his head into his knees. "I'm not talking anymore." He whimpered.

"Ah, so he has. Have you seen him?"

"Leave me alone Nam, what about you and Larxene?" He tried to change the subject, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, we did, yes and yes. Now you and Axel, do you not want to?"

"It's nothing...just..."

"What? Carry on." She pressed leaning over as if listening to juicy gossip.

"What if...he doesn't want me anymore, like after we...you know..." he hid his face again. He remembered Axel's words at his last birthday, just the words had haunted him, what if Axel _did _leave after? He would be alone again.

"That's ridiculous, Roxas." She laughed, "Axel lurves you!" she chirped.

"But he said before. If I slept with him, he's leave me alone."

"But now he has you, he doesn't want to, he _won't_ leave you."

"I just. I don't want to be left alone again." Roxas slid the phone back into his pocket, "I'm going to meet, Axel."

-GB-

"Roxas, lets go to bed." The red head whined, stretching out across Roxas' lap.

"Axel, I'm watching this film." He didn't stop running his hands through the silky hair, he loved the feel of it.

"But you know what happens; angel guy gets stabbed by chocobo man. And chocobo man smiles, big deal." Axel tried to pull Roxas' hand into his own, but Roxas pulled it away, returning it to Axel's tresses.

"It's my favourite film." Roxas moved Axel slightly, trying to concentrate; he pushed the whining man away and leaned onto the opposite end of the sofa as Axel went to sit up. He ignored the way the cat like man hovered over him, staring intently.

Axel found an exposed patch on the boy neck and bit it gently, alternating between kisses and long languid sucks.

"Roxas." He whispered, hoping to get his full attention.

"I'm...watching..."

"Roxas..." Axel tongue flicked at the blonde's earlobe.

"What?" Roxas tried desperately to ignore the feeling of long fingers sliding up and down his inner thigh.

"Come to bed with me."

To say the least, Roxas panicked.

* * *

_So, I wanted Roxas and Axel to get together, and I know...kinda...whats going to happen next...Kinda...**but it's not finished.**_

_So yeah. One year ago I was walking home from the shop, thinking of AkuRoku and my Birthday and decided, I wanted to write a story and here it is. _

_I'm not so sure when the next chapter will be, but I've got lots of exams and stuff happening so revision and stuff comes first...sadly...I hate revising._

_So tomorrow, I'll be 16, not sure how to feel about that, only just got used to being 15 lol._

_So enough about me. Me, me, me. The chapter. Like I said, not finished, but just, wait a little and maybe in a few chapters, things will work, ne?_

_**Thanks to: **_**Tempo-Chan****, ****Miruru****, Tangerine342, ****cHeRRy bloSSoM72****, ****Naive-Symphony****, ****Nezumi's Cheese****, ****BonneNuit****, for reviewing. Even if it's just a _" I liked this chapter."_ Or something, it makes me smile. :]**

_So review if you loved, review if you hate._

_But, till next time, Chu~_


	11. Feel Good

"My god! Axel...what happened to your_ face_?" Larxene leaped from the sofa to rush over to him.

"Okay, it's not funny, seriously, and it was an-OW DON'T TOUCH IT!!" Axel wheeled away, hand clutched to the purple skin around his jaw bone.

"Heh...sorry, it just looks so sore." Larxene giggled.

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you for pointing that out." Axel pouted pushing past her.

"So what happened? Was it Mister Blondie?"

"Well," Axel huffed, leaning back on the sofa, "One minute I was just sitting with Roxas we were just kissing and stuff, don't get any wrong ideas."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," Larxene waved it off.

"And I just asked if he wanted to come to bed and he hit me." Axel finished quickly.

"How did you phase it?" Axel jumped at the new voice.

"What are you doing here? I thought you two had broken up!"

"I had to get my stuff," Namine shrugged, "So how did you put it?"

"I said 'Come to bed with me.'."

"Did you ever think Roxas thought you meant sleep with you?"

"Oh, yeah...ooohh…" Axel scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Roxas is terrified of it, y'know?" Namine sat on the other side of the awed red head.

"Afraid of sex?" Larxene interjected.

"No, afraid of what happens after."

"Post-orgasm snuggle?" Axel smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"No, he's afraid of you leaving him! After, Axel, after the snuggle or whatever. He hates to be forgotten, do you not remember what you said to him? You practically said that if he slept with you that you would leave him alone."

"Oh yeah…" Axel muttered, holding his bruised cheek. "I nearly forgot about that."

"Well, Roxas hasn't, he's terrified that if you two did have sex then you would just smirk and leave him."

"No snuggle?"

"Not even a hug." Namine sighed.

"But...but that's _terrible_! Does he honestly think I'm capable of _that_?!"

"It seems so."

"Namine, shouldn't you be going?" Larxene cut in suddenly. "You know, customers to fuck et cetera."

"Of course, Larxene you're right, I'll let you carry on, I bet you have so much to do. So many babies to eat, so little time."

"Get out my house, you little witch." Larxene barked at the smaller blonde.

"Don't worry, I leaving you hag."

"I can't believe I ever thought I loved you!" Larxene followed her, still screaming.

"You never had a fucking heart to love me with, you bitch."

"You two should just fuck and get over it, it's worse than me and Roxas." Axel brushed the past of them.

He closed the door behind himself, leaving the two girls in shock and silence, to sort out their differences.

"Axel…?"

"Roxas! Yay, what are you doing here?" The red head nearly flew down the path to his small boyfriend.

"I came to look for Namine, is she here?"

"You might not want to go in there it's like…ugly."

"Are they arguing again?"

"Worse, probably making up."

Roxas sniggered and stepped closer to his boyfriend.

"How is it?" Roxas' hand smoothed back red hair to cup the swollen cheek.

"It's much better now that you're here."

"So sweet, it's sickening." Roxas smiled at Axel's grin.

"Sea salt ice cream?" Axel kissed him gently.

"Okay!" Roxas took his hand and lead the way to the treat.

--

"Are you watching this _again_?"

"It's a good film." Roxas didn't pull his eyes from the screen.

"Do we have to watch it so many times? I'm sure you could quote it already." Axel leaned closer and sighed heavily.

"I probably could," Roxas agreed, "but it's my feel good film." Roxas nuzzled harder into the sofa arm.

Axel leaned closer, pressing himself against the small body, pinning it there. "I bet…I can make you feel good too," Axel bit the edge of Roxas shirt, tugging it to expose the slightly tanned neck.

"You probably could Axel, but at the moment, this is more interesting…" Roxas mumbled without thinking.

Axel huffed, more than a little annoyed. He pushed himself up and stood squarely in front of the TV screen.

"Axel…what are you doing? I can't…see…" Roxas watched as Axel stripped himself of his shirt and threw it at Roxas.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas still couldn't help but watched as Axel's fingers started to fumble with his belt, jerking it from the belt loops to discard it on the floor.

"Don't you think…this is much more interesting, Roxas?" Axel murmured, his hands resting on his hips.

"Um…" Roxas swallowed hard, his mouth had gone dry.

"Well, Roxas?" Axel pushed his jeans slightly lower on his hips, knowing he had Roxas full attention now, his manic grin started tickling the side of his mouth.

"I…I…I think someone's at the door!" Roxas leaped from the sofa, rushing towards the hallway.

Axel growled seizing Roxas' hand and pulling him near.

"What's wrong, _Roxas_?" Axel's hand gripped his wrist tightly, preventing escape. Roxas felt the warmth emitted from the taller body behind him and he wasn't so sure he wanted to get away.

"Nothing." Roxas whispered, unconsciously pressing back. Roxas could feel the smirk on the back of his neck, his hands were brought down to hips where Axel's hands left his to continue their journey down.

"Do you want this, _Roxy_?" Hot words paralysed him, he wasn't scared as he was pushed against the wall, his hands forced above his head. Even when Axel tugged his shirt off of him, he wasn't fighting it.

"Axel…?" Roxas allowed himself to be manipulated as hands ran up and down his chest delving lower each time.

"Yes, Roxy?"

"You're not going to leave me… are you?" Roxas pleaded. He was so close to tears, he didn't want that to happen.

There was a moment pause where Axel could almost feel his heart break. He whirled the blonde around and held him tight. "As if I can leave you, baby. I'd rather die first."

Roxas was clinging to him, refusing to let go. It was till his small shoulders started shaking Axel realised he was crying.

"Aw…baby," Axel directed Roxas back over to the sofa and pulled the small blonde onto his lap. He smoothed back spiked locks. "Please don't cry, Roxy-baby." Axel pressed kisses to Roxas' brow, his cheeks and his cute little nose.

"Axel…" Roxas whimpered, he was trying so hard to cry still.

"Yes, baby?" Axel didn't let up on his affection, kissing just below Roxas' ear, causing a slight shiver. He smirked slightly, maybe things were going in his favour, he could have Roxas moaning his name within minutes.

"Can I get some tissues?" Roxas whispered.

Or maybe not.

Then again, Roxas didn't need this now. Axel leaned back and held Roxas' cheek.

"How about we wash you're adorable little face, then we'll go out."

"Ice cream?" Roxas peered up hopefully.

"If we keep giving you ice cream, all your teeth will fall out." Axel laughed pressing his forehead to the boy's.

"Would you still love me?" Roxas whispered, staring directly at him.

"I could never stop." Axel promised, kissing Roxas gently. Now go clean up.

Roxas pushed himself away and headed out of the room. Axel watched him go and then sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed again.

"If he ever decided to leave my sorry ass…" Axel whispered to nobody in particular. The rest went unsaid.

'_**It's going to hurt so fucking much.'**_

_**--**_

"Get the fuck out of my house, you goddamn pervert!

"Come now, Cloud! _**DARLING**_!!" Axel was tripping over his own feet, reeling back while trying to keep out of reach of the snarling blonde.

Cloud, leave him alone!" Roxas came running from the house, rushing to his brothers side, trying to push him back.

"Roxas, I saw what he was doing, you cannot call that consensual!"

"Yes I can! I've been dating him for about a month now!" Roxas screamed back.

"But Roxas he's like 3 years older than you." Cloud tried to reason.

"Nearly four actually…" Axel piped up, "My birthday next week, I'll be 19…yeah I'll shut up." He tried to look anywhere but the glaring brothers.

"look…Cloud…" Roxas murmured quietly to his seething brother. "Sure, I used to hate Axel. But all these years he's been really nice to me, and…well, that's a lie, he was quite mean at some points…but now. I really like him. Please don't mess this up for me. The last person I tried to date is practically a lesbian now. Have pity for me."

"Roxas…I don't want to see you getting hurt." Cloud whispered back, "I know it's stupid, me being this worried, but I'm your family…I have to be."

"I'll be fine seriously. Please…" Roxas headed over to Axel, who was on the verge of fleeing again, in case anything should go wrong. "Let me keep him?"

"…I'm housetrained?" Axel whimpered, shuffling closer to Roxas.

Cloud huffed, glaring at Axel, then staring sadly at Roxas.

"No sex in the house." He finished, turning back.

"Hypocrite." Axel snorted quietly.

Only just loud enough for Cloud to hear him.

Roxas sighed, practically giving up. The last shriek Axel gave before he had to start running again nearly blew out his eardrums.

He watched the two run up the street before starting to stroll back into the house.

"Where are they?" Leon leaned on the living room door frame.

"Axel's gonna be back about 2 minutes, Cloud right behind him." Roxas lazily scratched the back of his head.

"Ah. I see." Leon mused.

"Calm him down, please?" Roxas started up the staircase.

"I'll try." Leon smirked and waited by the door.

Roxas just headed back to his room.

Sure enough a couple of minutes later Axel was back on his bed, panting heavily and whimpering.

"I swear Roxas, he was going to kill me."

"Yep." Roxas turned the page of his magazine.

"He was going to hunt me down and pluck my spine from my limp body."

"Yup." Roxas repeated.

"And…And he was going to fuck me so hard sideways, I won't be able to walk for a week."

"Yup."

"Are you even listening to me?"

He wasn't really he just had one thing running through his mind, what to get Axel for his birthday?

"Yup."

"Wanna have sex?"

"Yu-**OW! Axel! GET OFF!"

* * *

**

STILL NOT FINISHED BTW

_Nice little comedy bit there haha. So yeah...guess who's back...?  
_

_I feel really bad, just coming back whenever I feel like it. I was gonna post this ages ago. but when I went back to it today....i saw I stopped Mid sentence. lol._

**_So Much has happened, started college. Par~tays~ Made new friends...who seem to lie when drunk, but then they also really nice hugs so it's good I guess... OH! I went to gay pride it was...AMAZING!!! I like nearly cried with happiness when I went, there was this couple right behind me and my friends...and they were just soooo cute x3_**

_And just think only a few chapters ago, I was saying how I was upset about my friends not inviting me last year._

_OKAY!! So back to the story. What wiiiillll Roxas get Axel for his birthday? Wanna comment? you can, y'know? :)_

_Thank you to everyone who commented on my laptop being stolen, we never found the guys :/_

_So yeah thanks to: _YAJJ, innocent. chibi .uke, FinalFallenFantasy, foxyaoi123, catskid100 for that. and _Thanks to_ toastoats, Feed Meh Bacon, lovethehams, Miruru, FinalFallenFantasy, BonneNuit, DorkFace, Tempo-Chan, catskid100,The UltimateCoolestPersonEver_ aannndd_ Saruvi_ for reviewing the last chapter._

_I love you all so much, so if I set a target of 6 reviews again, it's good right?I'm going to try and get the next chapter up a loooot sooner. Maybe for new years._** Would you like that?**_  
_

**Review if you love, review if you hate. **

**Till next time, chu~  
**


	12. Belated

Roxas was shivering, watching the clouds go by on a day like this was terribly boring. Axel should have been here ages ago...as in an hour ago...ages ago.

"I don't know why I'm still here." He sighed to himself, he curled his fingers to stop them getting numb, he followed the same routine with his toes. "I think I'm going to kill him." he decided finally. He stood gingerly, stretching, the kind of stretch that leaves you exhausted after.

He'd go home, make some hot chocolate, put on a film, maybe play a game. It was boring playing game alone sometimes, but it doesn't matter.

He was examining his nails on the train back home, maybe he could grow his nails and scratch Axel's eyes out.

Well maybe not his eyes, Roxas liked his eyes, piercing green.

Roxas...loved and _hated _those eyes, they could see right though him, and he hated _that_, cause it meant he couldn't lie.

"You're angry at me."

It was obvious really.

"No, really what made you think that?" Roxas hummed, slamming the text book shut and moving to put the kettle on.

"I didn't mean to, they wouldn't let me go. And I woke up on the sofa, I was still tied up."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"It was nothing without you there."

Roxas' ice fortress melted a little, his heart pounded and unwelcome tears came to his eyes. He didn't want to cry, he told himself to stop but he just couldn't help it, dammit.

"Aw, no, Roxas, I'm sorry, I really am, I would have text but they wouldn't let me, and don't cry, please I'm begging you."

"I was outside in the cold for and hour, then I came home and watched a movie by _myself_."

Axel was silent, he just wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and rested his chin on the small shoulder.

"I am sorry, maybe there's some way I can make it up to you." It didn't take long for Roxas to realise Axel's hands were on his waist fiddling with his jeans.

"Actually, yes you can," Roxas turned in his arms, playing his hands on Axel's shoulders. Axel smirked and leaned in to kiss him. "You can make the hot chocolate and I'll go set up a film." Roxas moved, quickly sweeping out of the room.

Roxas was curled in the corner of the sofa and staring sternly at the television as the credits came up. Axel sighed at the scenario and placed the mugs on the table. When he tried to settle down next to the fuming blonde he was quickly pushed away to the opposite side of the couch.

It was about halfway through the film when Axel decided to try his luck, slowly shifting closer, trying to link his fingers with Roxas'. The boy kept staring at the screen and slapped Axel's hand away.

Move one...rejected.

Axel gave up quickly with small time stuff and just decided to pounce. His hands rested on either side of the unsure blonde.

"Axel get off."

"Not till you listen."

"I have listened. Now you listen and get off." Roxas hissed, he pushed his hands against the bony chest and held his arms rigid.

"You've listened but you've not _listened." _Axel insisted. "I am the most sorriest person on this planet right now, my beautiful boyfriend is ignoring me, won't let me touch him, and I want to touch him so much," Axel leaned forward again, Roxas let him for a second, but not too close he was that forgiving. "And I just want my boyfriend to know...he's cute when he's moody, he has the perfect pout, makes me want to kiss him speechless."

Roxas blushed something hilarious, his arms weakened and allowed Axel to move closer.

"But what I really want right now, is for him to forgive me for being an idiot and leaving him outside in the cold."

"I really was cold." Roxas huffed, folding his arms and refusing to look at the pleading red head.

"I know, I'm sorry, Roxy."

"I even got you a present."

"...You did?" Axel sat up.

"Yeah...but I got pissed off and ate it. It was only a cake."

"Chocolate?"

"Chocolate." Roxas confirmed.

"So now I've no Roxy and no chocolate cake." Axel muttered to himself, his hand resting over his mouth as if thinking hard.

"It's completely your fault." Roxas hissed, moving to get up.

Axel leaned back. He watched Roxas pace and then stop still. "I've still not forgiven you, you know." Roxas murmured.

Axel pulled him down into his lap and held him close. "Yeah, I know."

Roxas looked up at Axel and nuzzled into his neck. Axel shuddered as warm lips moved against his skin. He mumbled encourage remarks as Roxas got bolder, nipping and sucking the skin. Roxas shifted on Axel's lap to straddle his waist as he continued with his actions, hands gripped his waist, fingers curling and uncurling against his skin.

Roxas shivered at the cold breeze on his back but allowed Axel to tug his shirt off and quickly jerked him back for a heated kiss.

Roxas hated this sometimes, he'd done things like this with Axel before, and he was sure something had happened on that night he couldn't remember. But he felt so exposed, even as Axel laid him down and covered him with his own body, he just hated this sometimes.

Axel ground their hips together

Oh, who was he kidding? He fucking loved this.

Axel, funnily enough, also loved this. Since he was old enough to realise it, he wanted to be with Roxas, since he was _with_ Roxas, he wanted to be over Roxas. Or under, maybe...maybe.

But right now he was enjoying Roxas, Roxas' moans, Roxas' whimpers, gasps, cries and the way Roxas' hands gripped his shoulders as he made his was down Roxas' body, licking and nipping. Undoing Roxas' jeans button, lifting his small hips and sliding them down, along with his boxers.

Oh, Axel was very happy, Roxas hadn't freaked out yet and Cloud hadn't walked in either.

But- "Ouch, Roxas!" Axel whined as he was dragged up to the blonde's face by his long hair, he stopped whining when small kisses were places across his face and a hand slid down his own body. Axel shuddered and groaned as Roxas gripped him hard and started to stroke tentatively, it took Axel ages to think of even returning the favour, when he did, Roxas groaned bucking his hips and stroked faster.

Axel buried his face into the blonde's neck, biting hard on the skin where it meets the milky shoulder. Roxas cries out and Axel feels his hands filled and warm, he quickly followed when he felt Roxas quake against him.

After a silence, Roxas wasn't sure how long, he decided to speak.

"Hey..."

"What?" Axel muttered licking Roxas neck gently.

"Happy belated Birthday."

And Axel laughed.

* * *

Axel and Roxas were button-smashing on the controllers by the time Cloud got home.

"Have a nice birthday, Axel?" He said it lightly but Axel had an idea he was angry at him for leaving Roxas cold.

"Yeah..." Axel grinned, nudging his elbow into Roxas'. Roxas elbowed him back harder and went back to concentrating hard on kicking Axel's ass.

Cloud just tutted, sighed and went to make dinner.

* * *

**Ahem...ahemm...? Hello? This is me...trying to return, it's terrible I know, my mind is just not working and with College and everything...it's hard. Maths is mean, not as mean as stats xD**

So...I'm totally not happy with this, it's dreadful isn't it? xD

Wellllll, I don't know when I'm going to come out of the shadows again. So please forgive me.

Thank you for reviewing last, and review if you love, review if you hate.

Till next time, chu~!


End file.
